


He's Only Trying To Help

by JaylayDragon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amalgamates, Angst, BBQTacos - Freeform, Backstory, Blueberry Sans - Freeform, Don't know what I'm doing, F/F, First story, Fontcest, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Sexual Assault, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, So much angst, Swapfell Papyrus - Freeform, Swapfell is really just a big misunderstood world I guess, True Labs, blueberry, labs, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:51:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 28,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8789668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaylayDragon/pseuds/JaylayDragon
Summary: When Underswap Sans somehow ends up in the SwapFell universe and discovers his brother, who is convinced that Blueberry is his 'lord', Sans has to take care of his abused brother and find a way out of this mess without loosing his own morals. 
Hee hee.Enjoy ;)





	1. Welcome Home, M'lord

The darkening ceiling stones woke Papyrus, and a deep wrong feeling in his non existent gut, but he focused on the first. He hadn't realized it was getting so late.

His lord would be mad at him once he got home. He was never supposed to sleep at his post. Ever. Yet, here he was.

  
He was so stupid. He shouldn't even be sleeping at his post in a world like this. In this kill or be killed world that he'd known to be referred to as SwapFell every now and again.

  
Papyrus sighed and began to walk home from his station with his mind going over how he'd have to make up for this. A bit frightened about the upcoming beating, he hid his face in his coat floof. His zip- up was black and he had an orange tank top on underneath. A spiked collar rested against his collar bone and he had dark maroon pants on to match the collar. His steel toed army boots were covered in snow, and the wallet chains in his pockets jangled lightly.

  
He shoved his hands in his pockets and messed with the lint within.

  
His steps were slow as he continued, not wanting to get to his house and his master, but knowing it was unavoidable.

  
Suddenly there was a loud shout and something dropped behind him.

  
"Mweh!!!"

  
There was a puff of snow as a short, chubby skeleton in bright blue scarf and light grey armor fell from a tree and landed on his skull.

  
Papyrus jumped and recognized his master, whom was supposed to be at home in the warmth, rather than in the trees. Little did he know, this Sans was his brother, but a different version of him. once from a totally different plane of existence, a different dimension, a different timeline. One much less violent and one with much better lifestyles. One that his world actually was based partly off of. This Sans' world was called UnderSwap.

  
"M'lord!" Papyrus cries out and runs to help his brother.

  
The Sans doesn't move.

  
"My lord!" He began to panic as he shook the Sans. His lord was strong, but a fall like that could dust any monster.

  
Slowly, the blue scarfed skeleton sat up, rubbing his skull and wincing.

  
"H- Huh?" he asked, removing his hand for a moment, revealing cracks across his skull, from the back to his eye socket. They branched out like spiderwebs and looked ready to fall apart.

  
Papyrus began to shake at the sight of the wound and placed his hands over the cracks.

  
"My lord! Let me heal you! Those cracks are frightening!"

  
From between his phalanges a green glow erupted from his bones to heal the other skeleton.

  
"H- Hey!" The little one cried, moving back and away from the not so strange stranger. He was a bit frightened by the sight of the sharp teeth and edgy look, even if the guy had soft, worried eyes.

  
"Wh- Who are you?! Wh- Why are you calling me 'my lord'?!" The blue clad boy asked, his voice shaking.

  
Papyrus blinked in confusion, before feeling a deep pang in his chest cavity.

  
"M- M'Lord? Y- You don't... You don't remember me?" He began to panic, raising his hands to the cracks on the others head in desperation, "L- Let me heal you. Th- That should restore some memory."

  
He doesn't stop him this time, but he shakes slightly in fear. Surprisingly, the cracks heal quickly, despite the taller one's low skill in healing.

  
When he was done, the one who fell backed into a tree.

  
"Th- That didn't do anything..."

  
"My lord? Y- You still don't.... It is I, Papyrus, your brother, your slave, your servant." He said, his voice filled with panic. How could his lord not remember?

  
The little one, Sans, or Blueberry, grew more confused, shaking his head at the words.

  
"M- My slave...? N- No... Th- That's not right... I-If you're my brother, then y- you shouldn't b-be my slave... Or servant or anything else like that..."

  
"B- But that's how it is. I am the slave, the pet, the weakling, the lazybones, the whore, the idiot brother. You are my lord. What do you last remember, M'lord?" Papyrus asked.

  
"I- I don't remember anything... B- But stop s- saying those things..!"

  
He abruptly hugs the other, the brother that didn't seem like his own.

  
"I- If you're my brother, then you shouldn't be those things..."

  
He stiffened at the hug. He couldn't remember the last time he'd received one.

  
"My lord? You are vice- captain of the royal guard. You... don't give hugs..."

  
"W- Well... I do now..." He pat the other's back gently, careful even, before releasing him and standing, "And... Well... I have nowhere else to go... And you clearly know me... Can you help me please?"

  
The sharp toothed Papyrus smiled down at his lord as he stood.

  
"Of course, my lord. Name anything, and you shall receive as always."

  
The blue clad Sans paused.

  
"... D- Don't call me that... I- It feels strange, even more that you're my brother... W- What was my name...?" He asked, testing this not so strange stranger.

  
"Your name is Sans, but I'm not allowed to call you that, my lord. Mutts don't speak names." He said, as if feeling himself being tested.

  
He paused again before raising his hand up high, looking as if he is about to slap Papyrus. Papyrus flinches, but is prepared to take the hit. He knew running or dodging would only get him in more trouble.

  
The gloved hand comes down gently on his shoulder.

  
"You're not a mutt... You can call me Sans if that's my name..." He said with a soft, gentle smile.

  
Shocked, Papyrus turns to his lord. Did he do something wrong? Did Sans want him to beg? He'd never give up a chance to hit or punish him.

  
"M- M'lord, I- I'm sorry." He said shakily as he got to his knees.

  
Confused, Sans tried to pull the other back up to his feet.

  
"U- Uh... Sorry about what...? Y- You didn't do anything wrong...!"

  
"B- But you were gonna hit me... b- but you didn't.... you stopped... I did something wrong..."

  
Despite being tugged on, he stayed at his knees. He knew how much Sans hated being the shorter brother.

  
"I- I wasn't going to hit you!" He growled, picking up the other over his head, "If you won't stand up, I'll just carry you!"

  
Shocked, Papyrus flailed.

  
"Y- You can't be serious, my lord!"

  
"I- I am...!"

  
He starts walking, the weight clearly shown at the footprints left in the snow, as they were nearly five times deeper than his normal impression.

  
"My-" He caught himself. "Sans, I'm too heavy for you. N- not that I- I doubt y- your strength, m- m'lord!"

  
"Y- You're not! I- I can carry you easily..!"

  
Just after saying that he falls face first into the snow, dropping the other. Papyrus ignores the pain on his own face as he lands on it, and swiftly gets up to check on his lord.

  
"Sans!?"

  
He had passed out, slowly starting to curl up into a small ball. Papyrus lifts him up and rushes him to their house, where it's warm and clean thanks to his constant maintenance.

  
"My lord!" He called as he places his hands on Sans and begins to shove all of his magic into healing him.

  
After a moment of nothing, he slowly opened his eye sockets, staring up at the other.

  
"O- Oh..."

  
He hugged the other again, pressing his face to the larger skeleton's sternum. Papyrus sighs in relief, then slumps over, exhausted from the spent magic.

  
"Mm..." He gave the other a small kiss since he was bent in a way that his skull was low enough to reach. "Yeah... Maybe you were a bit too heavy for me to carry..."

  
Papyrus gives a small laugh, then stands. Wondering what he was ever going to to with him.


	2. A Meal For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously:  
> After a moment of nothing, he slowly opened his eye sockets, staring up at the other.  
> "O- Oh..."  
> He hugged the other again, pressing his face to the larger skeleton's sternum. Papyrus sighs in relief, then slumps over, exhausted from the spent magic.  
> "Mm..." He gave the other a small kiss since he was bent in a way that his skull was low enough to reach. "Yeah... Maybe you were a bit too heavy for me to carry..."  
> Papyrus gives a small laugh, then stands. Wondering what he was ever going to to with him.

After making sure Sans was alright, he makes his lord comfortable and give a long sigh.

  
"I'll prepare your meal, m'lord."

  
Despite his exhaustion from the healing process, he goes to the kitchen to cook for his master.

  
"Uh... Okay..."

  
He waits on the couch for the other to come back, fiddling with his phalanges as he looked around. It was almost an exact replica of his house, but with no socks or cigarette butts lying around. It was so much cleaner too.

  
Half an hour later, he comes back and holds out a perfect plate of a fancy meal, who's name he couldn't pronounce. Meals like this could only be seen in super expensive restaurants.

  
"I know you prefer NTT resort, but I hope this is suitable." He says as he hands over the plate.

  
Papyrus sat on the floor, in front of Sans who was on the couch. Sans paused and stared down at the plate. It looked a little intimidating to him. Almost unreal. As if it had just come out of a magazine.

  
"U- Um... D- Do I normally eat such... Fancy food...?"

  
He pokes it with his fork, as if testing it was real.

  
"And don't sit on the floor, sit next to me..." Sans said and pats the space on the couch next to him. There was plenty of room.

  
"Yes, m'lord. This is a normal meal. Actually, this is a rather... insufficient food. It's usually much better, much more expensive. And, I cannot sit on the couch, sir. I am not worthy." Papyrus explained.

  
"Wowsers... And of course you're worthy! Here, I'll sit down next to you on the floor then!"

  
He takes the plate with him and sits down next to the other with the plate on his lap. Papyrus's eyes widened. Never had he seen such madness.

  
"Y- You don't have to, my lord! Please, be comfortable." He tries to help him back on the couch. "I- I- I will go and eat myself, if that makes you feel better."

  
"If you won't sit down next to me on the couch, then I'll sit down next to you on the floor..." Is all Sans said in a stubborn tone before he begins to eat the food that was given to him.

  
Papyrus was glad that at least he still had his lord's stubborn side.

  
"Alright, alright. You eat go, and once I'm done washing the dishes and the thresh hold and the hall, I'll have my food." He stood and went to get the cleaning supplies.

  
Sans ate quickly and cleanly, standing up and walking into the kitchen. He would start cleaning the dish if he could reach the sink. He paused, pondering. Papyrus had come in, looking for a rag when he saw his lord. When he notice Sans attempting to clean, he nearly shrieked.

  
"My lord! What are you doing? You can't wash the dishes, what if you get burned by the hot water, or hurt you fingers, or get soap in your eye!?" He asked, knowing that's why Sans never did them.

  
Papyrus knew the risk was small, but his master always said it was a risk he was not willing to take with his title.

  
Sans gave the other an odd look and pulled a chair into the kitchen and climbing on top.

  
"I can clean a single dish." He said and took off his gloves and washed the dish skillfully, "See?"

  
Papyrus was sweating, big drops forming on his forehead.

  
"A- Alright, m'lord, now go relax, please. NTT should be on." He said shakily.

  
He would be dusted if he allowed Sans to be hurt over something he should have done. Even if it was only a paper cut.

  
"Calm down..."

  
He rolled his eye lights, returning the chair and walking back into the living room.

  
Papyrus sighed and continued to clean the house. Once he was finished making the hall, the threshold, the staircase, and the kitchen spotless, he finally rested himself, and snuck into the kitchen. He reached under the sink and noticed a leak he'd have to get later, and grabbed a can of raw raviolis. He sat on the faded tile floor in the kitchen, wiping off some of the gross water that leaked from the sink, then used a fork to eat straight from the can.

  
"... Are you eating.... Raw ravioli...?" Sans reached down and took the can.

  
He'd gotten bored of the NTT show. It was much too gory for him anyway, and had watched the other clean around the house. It made him feel incredibly bad, and had finally had enough. He'd come into the kitchen to see if he could help when he'd found Papyrus there.

  
Papyrus looked up in shock, but let the can be taken. He lowered his head and frowned. If you gave the can further inspection, you could see that it had long been expired and there was a bit of mold in some places, which Papyrus chose to eat around.

  
"I- I'm sorry, my lord. I know you don't like seeing me eat. I should have been more considerate." He said as he braced himself to be hit.

  
"Wh- Why wouldn't I want you to eat? You're just eating... Nothing at all like I do..." He stood, "Come on, let's get you some real food..."

  
"N- No, my lord! It would take a thousand of my lives to even pay for a half a bite of what you eat! I couldn't!"

  
He leaned back into the cupboards.

  
"... Well, fine..." He gave the other the can again. "At least you're eating something.... I don't want you to go hungry..."

  
Papyrus was shocked that he was allowed the can back.

  
"T- Thank you, my lord." He said. He seemed very grateful, and it showed in his voice.

  
He gently pet the other's head, saying, "Sans, remember?"

  
He nodded.

  
"Sans. Thank you." He grinned up at him, but was waiting for him to leave so he could finish eating.

  
Sans headed upstairs.

  
"Which room is mine...?" He asked, unsure. He knew his normal room was on the left, but he didn't want to barge in there if it wasn't.

  
"The first one is your master suite. The second is your office." He said. He had finished his ravioli and threw the can away.

  
Sans turned to him.

  
"... Where is your room? I'm pretty sure one has to be your room..."

  
"Nope. I don't have a room. They're all yours, my lord." He smiled, as if happy that Sans had it all.

  
"I sleep on the rug." Papyrus added, and sat on the floor of the living room, patting a stained and frayed red rug.

  
"... Okay, that's not right." He goes back downstairs and grabs the other, pulling him upstairs, "You're sleeping in one of these rooms. Which one?" He points to the two rooms.

  
"I- I can't my lord. I've never been allowed in your room, and the office has nothing to sleep in..."

  
He let himself be dragged upstairs. He'd probably only walked up the stairs a hand full of times. Walking down was even fewer. Usually if he was caught upstairs he was thrown down the stairs, or over the balcony.

  
"Well then you're sleeping with me in the first room..." He opens the door up and pushes the other inside, closing the door after him. But he froze at the sight before him, his knees a bit weak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Literally cries. LITERALLY! I HAVE TEARS!  
> I did not expect an immediate response. And not such a kind one at that!!!  
> Truly, thank you. So, so much.  
> I cannot express my gratitude enough.


	3. Bedtime stories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously:
> 
> "You're sleeping in one of these rooms. Which one?" He points to the two rooms.  
> "I- I can't my lord. I've never been allowed in your room, and the office has nothing to sleep in..."  
> He let himself be dragged upstairs. He'd probably only walked up the stairs a handful of times. Walking down was even fewer. Usually if he was caught upstairs he was thrown down the stairs, or over the balcony.  
> "Well then you're sleeping with me in the first room..." He opens the door up and pushes the other inside, closing the door after him. But he froze at the sight before him, his knees a bit weak.

 

 

Papyrus looked around the room in an awe.

Papyrus gasped at the sight of the four poster bed with deep carvings and etching of symbols and sleeping animals of all kinds. The magnificent draperies were scarlet and thick, heavy too as they were bending the golden bar that held them.. The red silk comforter and mountain of pillows seemed to inviting upon the king sized matress that looked newer than it should have. There was a big mirror, perfectly clean so it seemed like it was just a doorway into another room, on one wall and there was dark oak dressers and wardrobes and nightstands that matched the wood of the bed.

"I've never been in here before..." Papyrus said, and it wasn't a lie.

He'd never, ever been allowed in his brother's room, and never dared to enter without permission. Once, a great while ago, he stepped into the office without permission and, for meerly the office, he was thrown into hotland and sent to Alphys for some experimentation. She was far less cruel than his lord, however he wouldn't allow anyone but his lord to touch him. He'd fought Alphys, however with every blow he struck, or attempted to strike at her, he recieved tenfold on himself by his lord.

Sans broke Papyrus out of the nearly forgotten memory.

"Well... this is quite... Fancy...." He didn't really believe that this was all his, but from what the other said, it was.

Papyrus fitted himself in the corner of the room and curled up. He was intimidated by the bed. Heck, even the fur rug beneath him he felt unworthy of.

Sans paused, watching his brother's reaction then said, "You can sit on the bed."

Before getting a response, Sans picked up the other and placed him onto the bed before climbing on himself.

Shocked, Papyrus struggled, but once he was on the bed, the softness made him freeze. It was like sitting on air... He dared not move. Sans was frozen as well, gently patting the bed.

"Wowsers.... This is so soft..."

"Yes...." Papyrus paused for a long moment, "I- I- I can't my lord. I'll only ruin this with my filthy bones."

He slid off the bed and went back to the corner. He was shaking.

"Here..." Sans followed him, cuddling up in the corner, "If you don't like it, I'll be with you over here..."

"No, my lord. You deserve all the fancy things the underground has to offer."

"Shh..." He kisses the other's forehead. "I don't.... I just want to make you feel better... Clearly this monster who I used to be was a terrible person..."

Papyrus sighed. After a moment, he spoke again.

"C- Can you read me a story? Like you used to do when we were really, really little?" His face was flushed a bright orange in embarrassment.

"Sure... Which story?" He stood, pulling Papyrus with him.

"How about... the Massacre of Fluffy Bunny and Friends?" He stood with Sans.

Sans paused, a bit of concern on his face.

"U- Uh... Sure..." However on the inside he was screaming, 'THE HECK TYPE OF NAME IS THAT FOR A STORY?!' but he remained calm as he spoke again, looking around, "Where would it be..?"

"In the bookshelf in the office. I can get it if you want."

"No, I can get it... Wait here..."

Sans opens up the door, walking towards the second door upstairs and opening it up. It revealed a fancy corner desk with a wall of filing cabnets and a bookshelf in the corner. The book he wanted was on the bottom shelf and had a graphic picture of a torn stuffed rabbit with a bloody chainsaw on the front.

Sans shivered, the image going to haunt him for the time being, but he wanted to do this for his brother. It felt right and the way he has been treating him before... It made him feel sick. He shook those feelings away and walked back out of the office and into the bedroom.

Papyrus was still standing exactly where Sans had left him. He smiled when he saw Sans again.

"I got the book..."

He sat down on the bed, patting the soft fabric for Papyrus to join him. He did, still uncomfortable with being on the very comfortable bed. He lied down, resting his head in Sans' lap so he could see the pictures as he read the book.

Once he was comfortable, Sans opened the book and began to read.

"Fluffy Bunny was a sad bunny. He had many friends, but they were all so mean... One day he took his... knife collection and... began to puncture each limb of her closest friend, Ducky...." Sans began, flinching at some of the crude wording.

The story grew more and more gruesome with each passing page, and Papyrus followed the pictures, since he couldn't read the actual words. He didn't know how. He had never been taught. It was unnessacary for him. He knew a few words and what they mean, and he knew to count very little, so he knew how to pay for things correctly. That was the most he was ever taught. He became more and more sleepy as Sans continued to speak.

Sans was getting scared by all the images, but he pulled through because the other liked it. Halfway through, he started petting the other's head comfortingly. Papyrus was mostly asleep by then. He wouldn't notice if Sans stopped reading. He curled up and softly snored against Sans' lap.

Sans' face grew hot all of a sudden. He didn't know why, but seeing the other happy made him feel happy, his soul seeming to expand and throb as he caught just a tiny flash of a smile from the sleeping skeleton. He closed the gruesome book and layed it down on the bed, closing his eye sockets. He fell asleep quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all are so flipping nice! I can't believe it. I posted this story for fun, not even 2 days ago, expecting maybe 1 or two hits here and there, but instead you've given me over 300 hits, 30 kudos and a handful of bookmarks, all in a few days!  
> Thank you...  
> I cannot say it enough.  
> Really, thank you so much.  
> You all make my day.  
> I love you all!!! <3


	4. He Hit Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans was getting scared by all the images, but he pulled through because the other liked it. Halfway through, he started petting the other's head comfortingly. Papyrus was mostly asleep by then. He wouldn't notice if Sans stopped reading. He curled up and softly snored against Sans' lap.
> 
> Sans' face grew hot all of a sudden. He didn't know why, but seeing the other happy made him feel happy, his soul seeming to expand and throb as he caught just a tiny flash of a smile from the sleeping skeleton. He closed the gruesome book and laid it down on the bed, closing his eye sockets. He fell asleep quickly.

When Papyrus awoke, at first he didn't know where he was and shot up in a panic, scrambling around in search for any danger. In the process, he kicked Sans' leg and that snapped him out of it.

"I'M SO SORRY, MY LORD!" He cried, gripping his skull. 

What had he done? He'd practically just signed his own death warrant.

Sans jumped up at the shouting, confused at first, then worried as he saw Papyrus panicing.

"H- Huh?! Wh- What happened?! A- Are you okay?!" Sans asked, looking around, but finding the same room and becoming more confused since nothing was out of place, "C- Calm down, you didn't do anything wrong..!"

"I- I- I did! I- I harmed you, m- my leige!" He cried, clawing at his own shoulders in desperation, "I- I kicked you in the l- leg while you slept!"  
  
"Shh..! Shh!" He rubbed the other's back to calm him. "I don't care, just please calm down..! I- I don't like seeing you cry like this..."  
  
Papyrus curled in on himself and clawed at his eyesockets.

"It's all my fault!" He shouted as red-orange tears began to flow, mixed with blood where Papyrus had managed to scratch his eye bone with his phalanges.  
  
"N- No!! Sh- Shut up you stupid mutt!! You did nothing wrong!!" Sans cried.

Papyrus looked up in time to see Sans raise his hand just like the day before, but instead of gently placing it on his shoulder, he slaps the other slightly hard.  
  
Papyrus' head swung to the side, due to shock more that force, but somehow, the slap calmed him.

"I... I'm sorry, my liege...." He lowered his head to the bed in a bow.

Sans froze for a moment, before processing what he just did. He covered his mouth in shock. The same hand he'd harmed the other with. It felt heavy and wrong as he placed it against his teeth.

"O- Oh stars!! I- I'm sorry!!" Tears quickly fromed at his eye sockets and streamed down his face. "I- I'm sorry..!! I- I didn't mean to h- hurt you..!!!"

Papyrus just kept his forehead to the bed.. He was used to the hits. They didn't hurt like they did when he was a baby bones.  
  
"It's alright, master. I should have listened when you ordered me to calm. I apologize for my misbehavior."

"I- I..." Sans wiped away some tears, only to be replaced quickly, "I- I'm sorry... I'm s- so sorry!!!" He repeated.

He kept his bow for a few more moments, before taking a chance at disobedience for moving without being told. He lifted Sans up and hugged him.

"You did nothing wrong, master."

"D- Don't call me that... I- I don't deserve that title..." He said, as he burried his face into the other's chest, making the words muffle slightly.  
  
"Of course you do. You are my master, as I am your pet. All pets must be tamed, punished, and controlled."  
  
He patted Sans' back and tugged on the collar around his neck that was usually hidden in his jacket floof.

Sans paused for a moment, looking up at it.  
  
"Take that collar off right now." He reached his hands up to grab the collar and start trying to get it off.

"As you wish."

When he took it off, Sans' name was engraved into his vertebrae underneath and a band of burn marks was just below the engraving, showing where the shock collar's sensors had rested.

More tears flowed down Sans' face.

"I- I'm.... T- Terrible..."

Sans gets out of the other's arms, throwing the collar on the floor and stomping on it, hard enough to crush one of the sensors.  
  
"He's your brother, not a pet!! What was wrong with you?! Why would you ever do this?!" He shouted at himself, slamming his fists against his skull hard. So hard that some small cracks began appearing on his skull.

"My lord! Stop it!" Papyrus grabbed his wrists to restrain him. "M'lord, I am just property, no use getting so upset. I can be damaged how my master pleases. Yes, sometimes property can become less valuable damaged, but it was more fun to play with it in the end." He said, repeating Sans' words that he'd told Papyrus long ago.

Papyrus held both of Sans' wrists in one hand and healed Sans' head with the other, pushing most of his magic into the spell.

"N- No!! You're not property!! You're my brother!! And this is no way anyone should treat anyone or thing!! Maybe you should treat me like this!! Cause I actually deserve it!!" He struggled in the grip of the other.

"No, my lord, you do not deserve it. In this world, it truely is kill or be killed. You have kept me alive in this cruel place. Yes, you've beaten me, but you've made me stronger. You've protected me, as I have protected you. You housed me, fed me, cared for me when you didn't have to.... You could have burned me or left me in the cold all those years ago, but you didn't. You put up with me, and so I owe you my life. You can do what ever you wish to my life, my mind, my body. I don't care. It's better than death. Pain shows us that we're alive sometimes."  
  
Sans stops, looking up at the other with something deep in his chest clenching.

"I- I... I hate it... I- I don't deserve anyone like you... Y- You're so forgiving... I- I can't..."

He pulls his hands out of the other's grasp and runs downstairs and out of the house, sobing into his hands. He wasn't even looking at where he was going. He didn't care.

Papyrus let him go, knowing Sans knew how to protect himself. He just needed a bit of time, he knew that. But he had a bad feeling in his imaginary gut. So, he decided to follow him. Sighing, he threw up his hood and began to follow Sans' weaving tracks.

Sans kept running, his blue scarf around his neck coming slightly loose and the snow sticking to his boots and armor. He planned to keep running, but he tripped on a tree branch, landing on his chest. He didn't bother to get up. He curled up into a small ball of bones, wishing it would end.

He felt terrible on the inside. Emotions swinging around in his skull in a massive storm. He had time to think as the snow began to cover him, a small blanket of poweder making him nearly invisible. Only his blue scarf would give him away to anyone who approached.

And someones did approach. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are the flirping best! I can't even describe it!!! YOU ARE LE BEST! AHH!!!!  
> My bro came in earlier while I was crying over your awesome comments and I got looked at weird. Lol. X3 
> 
> **ALSO! ANNOUNCEMENT/ QUESTION!!! ******  
>   
> Would you all be interested in a parallel fic where SwapFell Sans and UnderSwap Papyrus were together, as if the Sans just switched universes somehow? I think it'd be neat to see how Stretch would react to a suddenly violent little blueberry, but we'll see what you guys want. X3 Please let me know!!!


	5. Fight Me Bitch!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously:
> 
> He didn't bother to get up. He curled up into a small ball of bones, wishing it would end. 
> 
> He felt terrible on the inside. Emotions swinging around in his skull in a massive storm. He had time to think as the snow began to cover him, a small blanket of powder making him nearly invisible. Only his blue scarf would give him away to anyone who approached. 
> 
> And someones did approach.

A group of minor monsters began to mess around in the road, weaving around in the falling snow, messing with each other and passing around some dog treats. 

Sans wasn't noticed until an ice wolf monster tripped over Sans' back. He scrambled away when he realized who it was, but then laughed at the skeleton's tear stained face and shaking form. 

A snowdrake began to speak, "Well, well, the vice- captain of the royal guard, crying like a baby bones in the snow. Aw... what's wrong? Did that mutt of yours finally bite back?" it teased.

The four other monsters laughed.

He didn't speak at first, curling up further into a ball. 

"G- G- Go away..." His voice was weak from fear and cold and sadness.

An ice cap held an icicle, looking much like a sword in it's tiny circular hand. 

"Why? So you can wait for your dog to find you and carry you home? Heh! Let him come! That weakling couldn't protect himself, much less you!" He pointed his sword at Sans, who was just staring blankly at the snow, not bothering to look up at his attackers.

They had all circled him by now, smiling and laughing and preparing different weapons of choice. They knew if Sans chooses to fight back, they'd all be fighting for their lives, but they wouldn't give up a chance to beat up the vice- captain either. They'd wave around those bragging rights until they dusted.

"I just want to be alone... Go away..." Sans seemed to plead. 

The ice cap raised his sword to bring it down upon him, when the lesser monster's soul suddenly pinged blue and he was forced away. Papyrus stood a few feet away, his left eye blazing a blue- orange. 

"M- Master? Are you alright?" Papyrus asked, looking concerned.

The little skeleton only shook, arms around his head in some sort of attempt to protect himself. His bones were rattling, a dull clicking sound that run through the air, only muffled by his armor.

Papyrus blinked and he was suddenly standing over his lord, staring at the two remaining monsters who'd not run away at his first attack. He swept his arm over the air in front of him, and an arc of bones flung themselves at the weaker beings. Several of his sharpened bones lodged themselves in their backs as they turned to run. One fell as they were struck, never reaching the ground as they scattered in the wind as dust.

Sans began to shake harder, his rattling more frantic and louder, and his blue star eyes reduced to pin pricks as they focused on the spot the monster disappeared. 

Papyrus leaned over his master and curled around him to shield him from the wind and snow. It was beginning to become a blizzard and Papyrus feared that if they didn't get home soon, they may not even find Snowdin until the storm passed. 

"I'm sorry, m'lord..." Papyrus tried, hoping his master would forgive him, despite his misbehavior earlier. It had obviously upset his greatness.

"St- st- stop... p- please... I- I'm so sorry f- for what I've d- done. P- Please don't h- hurt me." Sans said, his jaw shaking from both fear and the cold.

Alarmed, Papyrus jolted back a bit.

"My lord, I'd never harm you! It is worse than death to me!"

Sans turned his head and looked up at the other.

Normally, he would believe in anyone he could, but at the moment, he didn't believe in himself. He was scared and lost. He was thrown into this new world where it was so different that it painted him as evil and cruel. He wondered why he remembered himself as great and his brother as a lazy, orange clad skeleton who smoked and never picked up his socks. Did he... did he lose years of memory and this... this is what they'd become? Had he finally snapped? Had he...

Sans flinched when Papyrus' hand fell on his shoulder. Papyrus knew it was a sign of comfort, since Sans used it on him all but yesterday. Sans looked up with blue tears streaming across his bone. He hadn't even realized he was sobbing.

He flung himself at Papyrus, hugging the sharp toothed skeleton around the neck. 

"I- I j- just want to g- go home..." He whimpered. 

Papyrus hugged back, scooping Sans up to hold in his arms. Sans wrapped his legs around Papyrus' waist and put his head on his shoulder, leaning his skull against his brother's, as he would do when ever his Papyrus, or rather 'old Papyrus' would pick him up. 

"As you wish, m'lord." 

As he was carried home Sans had time to think. Papyrus said he'd lost his memory... How many years had he lost? How many years did it take for him to turn Papyrus into... this? He pictured that he got so fed up with Papyrus eating only Muffet's and honey, that he restricted him to nothing but raw ravioli. He got tired of Papyrus' mess, so he made him clean everything. He hated Papyrus' laziness, so he instead made his brother serve him as a slave. Heck, he made Paps call him 'lord' because the 'Magnificent, Sansational Sans' wasn't good enough! It all made sense!! How could he do this!? What kind of brother was he!? 

"My lord, please stop crying. It makes me feel like I've done something terribly wrong." Papyrus spoke, resting his jaw carefully on Sans' shoulder. 

Sans shivered at the words, hugging Papyrus tighter. 

"I'm sorry, Pappy. You're not doing anything wrong! I did this to you... I'm going to make it up to you, I swear it!" He said, digging his phalanges against Papyrus' leather coat, feeling the brittle bones beneath the fabric.

Papyrus shook himself free from the fallen snow on his shoulders when they reached their house. He nudged the door open with his boot and slipped inside. 

"I- I'll start by making lunch! I'll make tacos!" Sans said, coming to the realization that there was something he could do for his brother, "What do you want on, your tacos, Papy?" 

He slid out of Papyrus' grip and slipped into the kitchen. Papyrus stared after him, his cheekbones flushed a deep orange. His lord never called him 'Papy' unless he'd done something extremely praiseworthy. Which was not very often. It made him feel a bit happy inside. A bit of pride. And perhaps, something else.

Sans poked his head out of the kitchen, snapping Papyrus out of his reverie. 

"Um... do you still like tomatoes and cheese?" Sans asked, a bit shy suddenly.

"I- I'm not sure, m'lord... It has been too long to say for sure..."

Sans nodded, and pointed at himself, "Sans."

Papyrus bowed his head, ashamed.

"S- Sans..." 

Satisfied, Sans returned to the kitchen. Papyrus thought nothing of it until he heard the clanking of pots and knives. 

Shocked, Papyrus rushed into the kitchen, fat drops of magical sweat on the front of his skull.

"What are you doing!?" Papyrus cried, face scrunched in worry at the sight before him.

Sans was on a chair again, busy throwing raw meat into a hot pan, the pink bits instantly sizzling when the plopped against the surface of the metal. 

"I am making you lunch." Sans said calmly, "And you're going to let me." 

Sans spoke firmly, but it wasn't a command. That much was obvious. Still, it made Papyrus uncomfortable because he wasn't sure what to do. 

"B- B- But, m'lord, what if you are harmed?" 

Sans pointed at himself again, saying "Sans. And I'm not going to be hurt. I've cooked plenty of times before! Besides... I like making tacos..."

Sweat seemed to form more rapidly at Papyrus' forehead. He for a few minutes, just stared at Sans as he collected materials and ingredients, fussing at some of the things that he found in the fridge or the cabinets. Then, slowly, Papyrus eased his way in to help with the littlest of things. Just holding a bag, or moving things across the room, or reaching over for something or the other. 

The whole while, Papyrus hunched over, afraid of seeming like he was imposing, so he tried to seem smaller, thinking he would be out of the way.

He only left when he heard the doorbell ring.

"P- Please, allow me, m'lord. I- I mean, Sans!" He stuttered when Sans went to get it.

Proud that Papyrus had remembered, he allowed Papyrus to leave.

The taller skeleton tried to shake off his anxiety in front of the door, before opening it to reveal an Alphys, clad in armor except for her helmet. She wore a scowl and an eye patch that hid only few of her scars. One horn was half broken and cracked, and some of her spines were chopped short after they had been burned nearly all the way off in a drunken incident at Grillby's. 

"Where is Sans?" She asked, eye narrow. 

Straight to the point. 

Papyrus stood straighter, eyesockets narrowed as well.

"He is unwell, and will not be returning to work until he deems fit for himself to be there." Papyrus spoke stubbornly. 

If she found out that Sans had lost his memory and didn't even remember being in the guard, she'd kick his lord out, or worse, demand a fight then and there for reassurance that he could still be in the guard. Papyrus wasn't going to allow that. Hell, Sans nearly got himself killed by an Ice Cap!

"I call bullshit. Skeletons don't get sick." She said, armor clinking as she shifted from one foot to the other.

Papyrus stood straighter. She was a few inches taller than he was, but he didn't let that stop him from trying to seem intimidating. She had no idea of his power.

"And I call you a bitch." He spat.

You could nearly see the anger radiating off her. 

"You do not speak to your captain that way!" She growled, magic thick in the air, ready to be used. 

"You are not my captain. And I suggest you leave, before you cause a fight you are not sure you'll win." Papyrus threatened, summoning an orange bone to float between their chests. 

Alphys glanced down at it, knowing that she'd have to keep moving if he sent it at her. 

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, mutt."

Papyrus growled, launching it at her, sending it into her gut, and she quickly began to back away, swaying her hips as she walked, keeping movement. 

"No one but my lord calls me that." He hissed, slamming the door behind him as he retreated back into the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHH!!! YOU GUYS!!!  
> I can't even right now!!!!!!!!  
> Just. I. Love. You. All.  
> Please stay safe and I hope that you all find happiness! If any of you find at least a fraction of the happiness you have given me, then your whole week will be brighter!  
> I have nothing else to say but thank you....  
> :')
> 
> EDIT: I changed Undyne to Alphys! I had forgotten who was the royal guard captain of the SwapFell universe, and I have been corrected! Thank you all so much for letting me know! And critiques are always welcome, be they good or bad!


	6. Jokes and Tacos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously:  
> "I wouldn't be so sure of that, mutt." Alphys growled.
> 
> Papyrus growled, launching it at her, sending it into her gut, and she quickly began to back away, swaying her hips as she walked, keeping movement. 
> 
> "No one but my lord calls me that." He hissed, slamming the door behind him as he retreated back into the house.

The orange bone he sent at Alphys would disappear once she left Snowdin, until then, it would stick to her gut, and she'd have to keep moving.

Still angry at the encounter, he went to his rug and curled up on the ground, teeth pulled back into a sneer and fingers clawing into the ground. He licked at his golden tooth, making it wiggle in it's place, a habit he'd gotten into when ever he was frustrated or anxious. He put his chin against the ground and closed his eyes, trying to calm himself.

He thought about teleporting to Undyne's for a moment and giving her a similar threat, just to show Alphys that he knew how to get to her, but he was stopped by Sans coming into the room. He relaxed nearly instantly at the sight of his lord. He wouldn't ever disobey him, and forever he would be grateful for Sans and all he'd done for Papyrus.

"W-Who was at the door?" He asked, sitting by the taller skeleton on the floor and placing a plate of some oddly shaped food in front of them both.

Papyrus didn't answer, instead he stared at the plate's contents in front of him, and sniffed. It smelled good.

"Just Alphys... She was wondering why you weren't at work. I told her you were sick and you'd take time off until you were better."

"Skeletons don't get sick." Sans said.

Papyrus looked up, blinked and bust up laughing.

"I'm sorry m'lord! I just... It was just funny! She said the same thing, a- and I guess it wasn't a very good cover up." He smiled, wiping tears from his sockets, "I can be a _bonehead_ sometimes, huh?"

Papyrus had half expected to be hit for laughing at him, so he had lowered his head, but when that didn't happen, he grew confused. Though he didn't look up until he hear a sob.

His skull whipped up so fast he could almost hear his vertebrae crack.

Sans had his hands over his mouth, tears slipping down his cheeks. His eyes were wavery stars surrounded by blue circles. Papyrus hunched down, nervous, thinking he'd done something wrong, until he realized Sans was laughing through his sobbing.

"M'lord?" Papyrus asked, confused.

Sans had never felt happier about Papyrus making a pun. It showed that there was hope for him. It showed his brother was still in there somewhere. It gave him more hope with that one multiple meaning word than he could give himself. He hadn't completely ruined his bro. There was a chance.

"Th- thank you, Pappy. Thank you so much. I'll never yell at y- your jokes again. I promise! Please, make more puns! Please. I want to hear all of them! Even the bad ones!" Sans cried, smile getting wider as he looked at the other.

Papyrus flinched at the words. His lord absolutely hated his wordplay. He was often thrown outside in the snow and beaten publicly for them. Sometimes he could sneak one or two in through the day and Sans wouldn't notice, but that was unlikely.

"A- As you wish?" He asked, then shrugged, "I mean, I'm no chef, but making puns should be _pasta_ ble."

Sans laughed like it was the best thing he'd heard in years. It made Papyrus' soul swell at the giggly sound. It was so light and happy.

"I mean, I don't want to _stew_ up trouble, but it was nice to _meat_ the side of my brother who likes my  _pun_ ny side." Papyrus smiled and Sans rolled onto his side as he laughed.

It took a while, but eventually, Papyrus finally was done for the day and Sans had sore ribs from laughing. The tacos were cold by now, but Sans didn't seem to mind as he picked one up and munched on the edge of it.

Papyrus watched, head cocked to the side at the strange food.

Sans looked up at him and smiled, but his eyesocket ridge was raised.

"Why aren't you eating? Half of these are of you." He said, pointing at the five remaining tacos on the dish.

"B- But, it is yours, m'l- S- Sans...." he said, fiddling with his phalanges.

"I made it for us. Eat at least one please." He begged.

Papyrus only nodded and picked the smallest one. He was unsure how to hold it so he followed Sans and turned his head like he saw his master do, nibbling on the shell and meat that rested in the corner.

Sans, proud, leaned over and nudged his brother's bent skull with his own.

Papyrus froze at the skeletal kiss and blinked up at Sans, who just smiled and turned back to eating the rest of his own taco.

Papyrus' face flushed a deep orange and resumed picking at his food, unsure of what just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Gross sobbing.
> 
> You are all so nice! I feel like I don't deserve it!


	7. Realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously:   
> Sans, proud, leaned over and nudged his brother's bent skull with his own. 
> 
> Papyrus froze at the skeletal kiss and blinked up at Sans, who just smiled and turned back to eating the rest of his own taco. 
> 
> Papyrus' face flushed a deep orange and resumed picking at his food, unsure of what just happened.

After their lunch, Papyrus took a spot by a window and watched the outside world as it slammed snow and ice around.

Sans was on the couch, pretending not to be nodding off, but fooling no one.

The TV was on but it was only rainbow bars and 'stay tuned' rested on the screen.

Papyrus glanced over at his brother and noticed that Sans had curled into the corner of the couch, face slack and sockets closed. He slid over to the edge of the couch and rested his jaw against the arm, watching his lord sleep.

He was so peaceful. Usually his brow bones furrowed together and his form was tense. This time, he had a peaceful baby face with a slack jaw as some drool formed on the couch and his chin. His hand wasn't curled into a fist, but instead it laid palm up, as if expecting something to be handed to him.

Sighing, the taller brother got up and retrieved a soft, woolen quilt from the back of the couch and carefully draped it over Sans, making sure not to wake him.

Then he went to finish his daily chores.

It nearly gave him a soul attack every time Sans wanted to do the dishes. He felt terrible when he was told to sit down and allow Sans to do them. Afterword, he had curled in the living room and Sans followed, asking if NTT was on. He had found the remote and Sans had crawled on the couch, obviously tired and so it was easy for him to relax. He had wanted to ask his brother to come onto the couch with him, but he doubted he'd obey.

Papyrus was in the middle of scrubbing the tile floor in the kitchen when he felt a familiar weight on his back. Sans had flopped across the other skeleton. Papyrus could do nothing but stay still.

"M'lord? W- What are you doing?"

"Your scrubbing woke me up." He mumbled, body not heavy, but slack against his brother.

"I'm sorry, my lord! I- I'll clean s- softer."

"No. Stop cleaning!" He cried softly, already half asleep again, "Come read me a bedtime story..."

"M- Me?" He asked, nervous. Sweat formed on his skull.

"Yes please."

Papyrus twisted, taking Sans in his arms, who nestled comfortably in the larger skeleton's grasp. He carried Sans upstairs and went to place his brother in bed. Sans shook his head.

"No. Couch. I... I don't like that room..."

"As you wish, M'lord."

Papyrus set him on the couch, which Sans had sort of adopted as his new resting place, and then the taller brother kneeled down and watched his smaller brother curl under the blanket.

"I- I can't read, sire... B- but, I- I think I remember the story from last night."

Sans looked at the other oddly.

"You've... forgotten how to read?"

"I- I never learns h- how..." He said, pushing against his golden tooth with his tongue.

Sans went to say something, but changed his mind, focusing on the matter at hand.

"Just... make something up. Something... Happy. Please?" He asked.

Papyrus thought a moment, and laid his head on the couch cushion.

"One time, there was a little, um... mouse? The mouse's name was Mr.... uh, Cheese? Yeah, Mr. Cheese. Cheese the Mouse was very curious. So curious, that one day went exploring around the woods in his home.... He was so surprised when-" Papyrus continued to tell the tale of Mr. Cheese and his adventures through an odd building, where he met an enemy cat! However, the twist ending where the cat had only wanted to play and be friends made Sans smile widely.

When Papyrus finally spoke a 'The End' Sans yawned.

"Thank you, Papyrus." He whispered. Papyrus felt a deep orange blush form on his cheek bones.

"Y- Your welcome, m'lord." His gaze lowered, "I- I just find it a bit odd. Heh, how the older brother wants a bedtime story from the younger."

Papyrus eyes whipped up when he heard Sans bust up laughing. Sweat formed at the top of his skull.

"M- M- My lord?"

Sans took a couple slow breaths to calm himself down.

"You're funny, Paps! I'm not older, you are! You were born first!" He smiled, thinking his brother was joking with him.

Papyrus glanced around.

"N- no... Y- you took care of me as a baby bones... Y- you were always older. I had to do your bidding because you were higher in age than me... Do you not remember?"

Sans shook his head, utterly confused.

"No. I remember clearly that when I was little, you took care of me. I remember you letting me curl up in your sweater... And I used to ride in your hood when I was tiny..." Sans said, staring at his brother, something in his mind doubting, and denying everything Papyrus was telling him.

"Master, when I was small, I could fit inside your chest cavity. Heh, you even hid me in there once when we were running away from someone... You always protected me since you were stronger, and bigger."

Sans held his head.

"Shut up. That's not...." He froze, "You're not my brother."

With that realization, he turned to 'Papyrus' who was still kneeling before him and summoned a bone, one thick end like a club.

Papyrus saw the attack and shivered, but his instinct was to sit there and take it.

"Who are you!? Answer me!" Sans cried, scared.

He was afraid of this new skeleton and he was afraid of this world. He didn't know where he was or what was real. He wanted his brother back, and he wanted to go home, to his own messy home, to his lazy, pun-loving brother and the smell of cigarette smoke and taco seasoning. He hated this place. This 'kill or be killed' place where 'Papyrus' wasn't afraid to dust someone for messing with him. He wanted the friendly people back. He wanted the challenging puzzles in the road and people not covered in dust or blood.

He didn't realize he was crying until he wiped his eye sockets to get rid of the blurriness.

"M- M'lord. I- I- I am y- your s- slave." Papyrus said, panicked as he looked up at his angry master.

Papyrus was unsure of what made his lord switch from being calm and different to something much more familiar, but... he wasn't sure that he liked it.

Sans raised the bone over his shoulder and swung it, cracking Papyrus over the skull harshly, sending him falling to the floor, shaking and breathing hard.

The bone club dropped to the floor, crumbling to dust as Sans stood there in shock of what he just did.

Papyrus only stayed where he was. He was not yet given permission to move, but he could feel his temple throbbing, and with each pulse some sort of liquid was slipping down his face. He didn't even dare to taste it when it ran over his teeth.

"I'm sorry, my lord." He said calmly despite his shaking.

Years of abuse had trained him not to stutter in these situations. It only made Sans more angry.

Sans stared at his brother, unsure if it even was his brother, but he remained unmoving, jaw slightly slack and eye sockets completely dark. Neither of them moved for the longest moment, before finally, Sans collapsed against the wall, trembling.

Papyrus didn't move. He was not yet given permission.

"I'm sorry, my lord. I promise I'll do better next time. I hate being your biggest disappointment." Papyrus tried again, hoping to appease his master. It only made Sans sob harder.

For what seemed like hours, neither moved, Sans exhausted from crying, and Papyrus weak from blood loss. Finally, Sans got his bearing together and turned to the other.

"Get up."

Papyrus obeyed, keeping his gaze low, but he noticed Sans' tear stained bone and his blank expression.

Sans placed a hand on Papyrus' chest and checked the monster's stats.

**Papyrus**

**LV: 6          HP: .05/3**

**AT: 1           DF: 1**

**EXP: 470**

This definitely wasn't his Papyrus. He grew curious...

"What are my stats? Without looking at my soul. Surely you should know them." Sans said.

"LV is fourteen, max health is three hundred, attack of forty five, defense of twenty, and execution points is a little over six thousand, I believe." Papyrus said quickly, knowing the answers.

Sans pulled out his soul, holding it in front of him in his gloved hand. It was extremely dangerous for a monster to pull out his soul before another.

"Look at my stats." Sans commanded.

Papyrus looked up and focused on the upside- down white heart with a ring of cyan blue surrounding it.

**Sans**

**LV: 1        HP: 5/5**

**AT: 5         DF: 5**

**EXP: 0**

Papyrus was confused by this. This wasn't his brother's stats at all... Why in the world had they gone down?

"My... lord?"

Sans was staring at him, then slowly put his soul back in his chest.

"I'm not your lord. We're not brothers. Something is going on here, and I don't know what, but I intend to find out." Sans said, then smiled a bit sadly "It could could be an adventure. Mweh... heh..."

Papyrus looked down at the smaller skeleton and finally understood.

"If you're not my master... then where is the real Sans?"

"I don't know." The little one said, "And I don't know why we share names, or why you share names with my brother. All I know is that I have no place to go... And I'm confused... And I'm scared... And- And I just want to go home."

When Sans crossed his arms, clenching his fingers around his humerus, Papyrus stepped forward and embraced the not so Sans.

"M'lor- Ah... Sans. I- I don't know what's going on either, but... perhaps you could stay... Just for a little bit? Maybe you could help me find my lord, and I could help you find out where you came from."

Sans nodded, appreciative of someone so kind in this not so kind world.

"Thank you Papyrus... Thank you so much."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esmi dear! I did the thing! I managed to fit in their stats! Ahh! Took a bit of thinking, but I did it!!!
> 
> Also...
> 
> Breathes.   
> One thousand.  
> A thousand+ hits?  
> This story has been clicked 1000+ times!   
> 80+ people have decided to give me a kudos, a 'good job', a 'thumbs up'!   
> 13 people have bookmarked! Saying they want to me informed of new updates, that they want to see this continue!!!
> 
>  
> 
> ...  
> I think I need to lay down for a minute...
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you.


	8. A Friend At The Door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously:  
> "M'lor- Ah... Sans. I- I don't know what's going on either, but... perhaps you could stay... Just for a little bit? Maybe you could help me find my lord, and I could help you find out where you came from." 
> 
> Sans nodded, appreciative of someone so kind.
> 
> "Thank you Papyrus... Thank you so much."

Sans stirred from his sleep on the couch, to find himself still in this world. He'd grown to hate waking up to the now familiar clean house over the past few weeks.

Nothing changed much. Papyrus still referred to Sans as 'lord' despite his protests, but it was becoming less frequent, and Sans had even gotten him to latch onto his nickname, Blue.

Every day Sans made tacos and shared them with Papyrus, who'd admitted never to have had them before. Heck, Papyrus admitted to not eating much of anything except ravioli. Sans had thrown the ravioli's away, despite Papyrus' clear sadness over that. Sans was determined to help Papyrus eat healthier. It showed in small signs. Papyrus was less tired with the better food in his system and his bones weren't as pale. Plus his magic was stronger, and Papyrus was just happier in general.

Sans tried to help with cleaning too, but Papyrus wouldn't allow it. When ever Sans was caught doing the dishes, Papyrus would pace at the entrance of the kitchen, clearly uncomfortable with large drops of dark orange sweat on his forehead, and he'd check out Sans' hands and arms after he was done, as if inspecting for injury.  
  
Sans never again raised a hand against Papyrus. He thought about it once or twice, but he stopped himself. He didn't know why, but he had the urge to harm Papyrus when ever he was around him. Only his morals kept him in place. This world was getting to him...

At night, Sans refused to go in his room, and Papyrus continued to sleep on his rug, but Sans would find himself curling against Papyrus on the rug because of the cold. The larger skeleton didn't seem to mind.

As for the outside world, they'd closed themselves off from it. Ignoring it the best they could. Alphys had called several times, but Papyrus instantly turned her away. He even gave Undyne a clear warning to keep Alphys away, but all that did was antagonize the stout lizard further. The Queen wouldn't interfere no matter how much Alphys threatened it, and the rest of Snowdin could care less. Heck, they were slightly relieved that they didn't have a high officer to worry about for a while.

Sometimes, when Papyrus would get bored or needed some time to think on his own, he'd go find his post and take a good nap. Or he'd visit an old friend.

Which he happened to be doing now.  
  
"Knock knock." Papyrus said as he slumped against the door, leaning his head back with a loud thunk.

A deep chuckle could be heard from the other side of the door and the door creaked slightly as a weight leaned against it.

"Who's there?" A deep rumble sounded, but it was gentle, curious, and had a hint of care in the words.

"Nuisance." Papyrus smiled, using his newly formed tongue to wiggle his tooth as he awaited the response.

"Nuisance who?" The voice asked from beyond the door, a smile could nearly be heard in his voice.

"Anything _nuisance_ the last time I visited?" Papyrus asked, laughing lightly.

The voice let out a roaring laugh, deep but joyful.

"No, nothing new since last time. Same as always over on this side. How about you, my friend? How's your um... brother?"

"I am fine. Blue is fine... I don't know what to do with him sometimes. He'd so merciful... He'll be eaten alive in this world. He's too innocent, too... too... I don't know, he'd not meant to be here. That's for sure..." Papyrus said, resting his jaw on his pulled up knees.

"Hm... Knock knock."

"Who's there?"  
  
"A knee." The voice chuckled to himself.

"A knee who?"  
  
" _A knee_ idea on how he got here?"

"No... I've been over the tree he fell off of when he first appeared at least ten dozen times... It gave me no clues! Blue doesn't know how he got here... And I'm guessing what ever happened to my lord happened to Sans. God, I can't even imagine if he's stuck in a different world... I know he's strong enough to survive, but I'm not there to protect him. I worry..."

"Perhaps he will learn some Mercy. After all, you've said that Blue is full of it, and if Blue's world is anything like himself then..."

"That's what I'm afraid of... My lord doesn't know how to show Mercy. Given the chance, he'll turn violent. And that may get him in trouble."

"True."

Papyrus rubbed his sockets.

"I don't know what to do sometimes..."

"You'll be fine, my friend. It will all work out in the end. Stay determined."

"Knock knock." Papyrus began.  
  
"Who is there?"

"Tank."

"Tank who?" the deep voice asked.

"Thank _you_."

There was a pause before you could hear the mysterious monster rise, the door shifting to it's normal place as the weight lifted.  
  
"You are welcome, dear friend."

Papyrus said goodbye and his footsteps could be hear faintly through the door.

Once he was out of range, the boss monster behind the door let his massive head thump against the door, horns scrapping the enchanted wood lightly. Asgore sighed.

"I wish you both the best."

~~~~~

"Welcome home, Papyrus! You were gone longer than usual." Sans greeted when Papyrus walked in, shaking snow off his leather jacket.

"I went to visit a friend." Was his only answer. Usually, he'd say he went to check on his post to his actual lord, since the word 'friend' could get you killed, but he wanted this Sans to know at least a little. This Sans was so kind, and so forgiving. He wouldn't use a friendship against him.  
  
"Aw! How nice! At first I thought you went to Muffet's! So much sugar..." He muttered the last part under his breath, "Mweh heh heh! Looky what I made! Pizza rolls! They're kinda like ravioli, and I know you like them, so it was worth a shot."

Papyrus smiled at the innocent Blueberry before him. Sans' eyes sparkled as he held up a plate to show Papyrus, and he wore the biggest grin. Best of all was that laugh. Papyrus would never get tired of it. He would sometimes toss puns here and there just to make Sans laugh. Sans would always laugh at the first few, then pretend to get tired of them.

"M'lord, I'd love to try these pizza rolls with you."

Sans laughed again in triumph and Papyrus felt his soul squeeze in response.

Perhaps is would all be okay after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Breathes.*  
> I was so excited to post this chapter! I was all like: 'Enter Stage Left: Asgore!' I had so much fun with the puns at the door! 
> 
> But, um... I'm not good with jokes. Give me some? Pls! If I use it I'll give you a shout-out at the beginning of the chapter! I promise! 
> 
> As always, THANK YOU! For your comments and kudos! WE'VE BROKEN 100 KUDOS!!! AHHHHHHHhhhh!!!!!  
> I cannot say it enough. Thank you!


	9. Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously:  
> Papyrus smiled at the innocent Blueberry before him. Sans' eyes sparkled as he held up a plate to show Papyrus, and he wore the biggest grin. Best of all was that laugh. Papyrus would never get tired of it. He would sometimes toss puns here and there just to make Sans laugh. Sans would always laugh at the first few, then pretend to get tired of them.
> 
> "M'lord, I'd love to try these pizza rolls with you."
> 
> Sans laughed again in triumph and Papyrus felt his soul squeeze in response.
> 
> Perhaps is would all be okay after all.

NTT was playing softly on the TV, but no one was paying attention to it. Papyrus was asleep, sitting on the couch with his arm draped over the top, and Sans was leaning against his side, nearly asleep himself. It was the second time Sans had gotten Papyrus to sit on the couch. The first time ended with Papyrus having a panic attack, saying he'd taint the couch with his filth, and that was about a week and a half ago. Sans had distracted Papyrus while leading him to sit, and it had worked.

Sans wrapped his arms around Pappy's chest and listened to his soul pulse softly under his shirt, liking the feel of Papyrus' chest rise and fall as well. He was drifting off with the beat of Papyrus' soul lulling him to sleep. It was only when he head Papyrus' soul jump erratically and the taller skeleton's whimper that he pulled himself away from sleep enough to realize what was going on.

Papyrus was having a nightmare.

Sans placed a hand on Papyrus' jaw.

"Pappy?"

He was sweating, his bones beginning to rattle. His eye sockets were squeezed shut and his arms tightened around Blue.  
  
"Pappy?" Blue called again, but Papyrus only whimpered in response.

He rested his head against Papyrus' chest and looked up at his 'brother'. From here he could see under his collar where that terrible scar was on his neck, and it made Sans shiver.

He wondered what Papyrus was dreaming about. It didn't seem to be too bad. His brother would sometimes wake up because he was busy throwing things around with his magic, having a total panic attack.

Sans stroked Papyrus' face and it seemed to calm him a little, so he continued. When Papyrus stopped shaking, he still didn't stop because he liked the feel of Papyrus' bone against his gloved hand.

Papyrus leaned forward, content, and rested his chin on Sans' head, hugging him closer against his chest. Sans smiled, rubbing his thumb over Papyrus' sternum and for a moment, everything was calm.  
  
But only for a moment.

There was an orange flash and the room was engulfed in magic. Sans glanced around, curling into Papyrus in a panic.

Papyrus was looking around, awake, but unaware of it at that moment. He lashed out with his magic, engulfing everything in sight with his gravity magic and making bones spring up around him in a defensive circle. He was clutching Sans like a lifeline, but he didn't know he was there. He was breathing heavily as he looked around.

"M- M- M'lord!" he called, afraid that he'd find his brother's pile of dust again, only his scarf remaining.

Sans went to say something but stopped when he felt Papyrus shift and his magic flared, searching for something.

Papyrus' magic curled itself around Sans' soul gently and it was only then that Papyrus realized he was there. Flinching, he released Blue from his vice like grip and took a long, slow breath. Everything settled back into place, like it was never in zero gravity at all. And the bone circle around them dissipated.

"I- I'm s- s- sorry." He said, fiddling with his phalanges and trying to slide himself off the couch.

Sans merely crawled forward and hugged Papyrus again.

"It's okay. Everything's fine. I promise. It was only a dream." Blue said in a soothing voice.

He'd have to do that for his own brother sometimes. He'd find Papyrus thrashing around, magic going wild and he'd have to calm him down.

Papyrus didn't seem to believe Blue one bit when he said it'd be fine, but he leaned down anyway and curled over Sans, as if he was guarding Sans from something.

"My lord... please.... don't go." Papyrus cried, his eyes welling with tears.

"I'm not going anywhere bro." He said, not bothering to correct Papyrus with his name.

Papyrus squeezed him tighter and dug his face into the crook of Blue's neck.

He only hugged the other, whispering pleasant words.

Sans didn't know how long he stayed there, but he only noticed that Papyrus was asleep again when he wanted to move.

Blue gulped and wiggled, aiming to get out from under Paps, but ended up making them slip so Papyrus was completely laying on Blue. His face flushed a bright cyan blue and he tried to push his not-so brother off.  
  
When Papyrus curled his hands further around his 'lord', Blue gave up, letting out a huff in irritation. He really didn't mind that he was sleeping with Papyrus, he only didn't want to make it awkward for the other. Apparently it wouldn't matter anyway.

Huffing again, he latched onto Papyrus' shirt and cuddled the taller skeleton, burring his face into Pappy's neck. At least Papyrus was calm now. He counted that as a blessing. He might as well get some sleep too. But... He also wanted to stay up in case Papyrus had another nightmare.

A compromise then! He'd fall asleep for ten minutes then he'd wake up and stay awake for ten more minutes. A brilliant plan by the magnificent Sans! He wanted to let out a 'Mweh heh heh!'.

Just ten minutes. That's what he told himself. Just ten minutes.

~~~~~

Papyrus was frozen, sweat pouring off his skull.

He looked down at his lord in fear.

Somehow during the night, Sans had crawled on top of Papyrus, and the littler skeleton was holding onto his shirt, jacket curled around him. Sans had his head on Papyrus' chest and was sleeping soundly, as if nothing was amiss. One of Papyrus' arms hung off the couch limply, while the other was curled protectively around Sans, his phalanges stuck in his own coat.

He didn't want to disturb his 'older' brother, but there were things that needed to be done. Besides, he had no clue why Blue was attached to him suddenly, but he remembered having nightmare about his lord dying right in front of him, a shadow of a human standing over his dusty red scarf.

Papyrus felt Blue stir and he froze, but Blue settled back down and he found himself looking down on the, dare he say, cute skeleton.

He felt wrong. This was an innocent being, no better than a baby bones, yet here he was, thinking such wrong thoughts. Hell, he wouldn't feel so wrong about thinking those things about his lord. His lord had done worse to him, but this one... it wasn't the same.

Papyrus stroked his skull gently in a soothing motion. Blue hummed, content, and it made Papyrus' soul flutter.

He shook himself. He couldn't be doing this.

"M- M- M'lord. I- I have t- to get up. I m- must do chores. A- And I must be a- at my post in half an h- hour."

Blue stirred, eyes cracking open to look up at Papyrus. It looked so goddamn cute at this angle that Papyrus couldn't hide his blush.

"Do you have to go?" Blue asked, clutching Papyrus' hoodie tighter, "You haven't been going the past few weeks, why start now?"

"B- Because Alphys is g- getting really angry at me. She k- knows you're out of c- commission, but that's no excuse for me."

Blue gave the other an odd look.

"You're stuttering again." He said. He'd slowly gotten Papyrus to be less nervous around him and got his speech fluent, but maybe it was him having to go to work that got him nervous again.

"S- Sorry." Papyrus said and sat up, bringing Blue with him.

Blue buried his face in Papyrus' shirt, groaning as he was lifted.

"Stay."

"I can't." Papyrus said, and stood, Blue still attached to his neck and ribs.

After a couple minutes of pleading and tugging at his fingers, Blue finally let up and allowed Papyrus to go, with many promises that he'd be careful and that he'd be home for lunch.

Once Papyrus was gone, Blue let out a deep sigh. He missed Paps already. He'd grown used to his company. But he missed his real brother more. He missed his lazy attitude, his incidental violin music that he plagued Blue with, his smoky smelling orange hoodie, his cigarette butts that were usually in the corners of the house, his awful puns. He missed it all.

Something wet tapped his glove and he looked down to see a blue tear. He wiped his face, alarmed that he hadn't realized he'd been crying.  
  
Shaking off the feelings, he sighed and skipped to the kitchen where he planned on making some sandwiches for when Papyrus got home. He hummed a tune, his own personal theme song, as he worked, cheering himself up as he surrounded himself with good thoughts.

Heh. Maybe he'd go visit the Floweys later. Surly they weren't as violent as Papyrus said everyone was. They were so cute. And their speech was neat too.

"HOI!" Sans mocked and laughed.

He wrapped up the sandwiches and stuck them into the fridge before pointing at a random object in the kitchen (it ended up being the knife he used to cut the sandwiches into triangles).

"Hoi! I'm Flowey!" He pointed at something else (a toaster), "And I'm Flowey!" Another object was pointed at (the sink) "And this is Flowey!"

Blue jumped into the living room, pointing at the couch, making his voice lower than what he used for the other Floweys "Hi, I'm Asriel."

He bust up laughing at himself and rolled back onto the floor, holding his non existent gut.

When he was done, he wiped off his hands from the dirt and jumped upstairs to the office. He figured he'd take a look at it. He only glanced over it when he went to get the story book that first night, and he hadn't been back since.

At the top step, he was stopped however, when there was a vicious knocking on the door.

Blue froze.

Was he supposed to answer it, or pretend like nobody was home? He wasn't the Sans everyone expected him to be. He knew this place was violent, and he knew that most people here saw him as a threat. Some even would attack and try to kill him on sight. Someone may be here to kill him. And Papyrus wasn't here to protect him.

He looked around, for something to defend himself with and snatched the TV remote off the arm of the couch before sneaking toward the window. He held the remote against his shoulder with both hands, like a club and peeked out the edge of the blinds, not daring to touch them.

He caught the sight of armor and yellow and he jumped out of the way of the window, afraid she'd see him.

Blue took a moment to breathe before there was another loud knock, meaner this time, and it sent him into a panic again.

He crawled over to sit against the door and listened, putting the side of his skull to the wood.

There was silence for a long moment, and Blue held his breath, afraid, before he heard footsteps and the swishing of a thick tail against the snow.

He sighed in relief. She was leaving.

But he spoke too soon and he was suddenly thrown against the other wall, the door splintering into pieces.

He felt the back of his skull crack as he hit the wall, making him a bit dizzy. He looked up, just in time to see a giant battle axe swinging down toward him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got busy with college, holidays, life and writer's block!  
> Pls no hate me! I is sorry!  
> But I brought a long -er -ish chapter, so X3
> 
> Thank you my good friend on tumblr, who wishes to be anonymous, who gave me inspiration again!
> 
> And thank all of YOU for your patients and support!!!! I love you all! <3


	10. The Fishy Scientist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously:   
>  He sighed in relief. She was leaving.
> 
> But he spoke too soon and he was suddenly thrown against the other wall, the door splintering into pieces. 
> 
> He felt the back of his skull crack as he hit the wall, making him a bit dizzy. He looked up, just in time to see a giant battle axe swinging down toward him.

"AHHHHH!" Blue shouted and threw his hands up, a bone appearing over his head just in time to block the attack.

"HA! That's it, runt! I knew you were just camping out in here! Your mutt brother said you were sick. What LIES!" Alphys cried and swung her axe again.

Blue panicked and threw up a wall of bones between them, blocking the attack again.

She chopped through them, swinging in mighty arcs.

He scrambled back, running up the stairs.

Alphys followed giving out a mighty battle cry.

In his own world, that would be a sign of play, but she was out to get him! Her strikes weren't playful at all! There was force behind her swings! She was aiming to harm him!

He grabbed his door knob, but tensed up. He hated that room. Even in his panicked state, he didn't want to go in there. Instead, he kept going, aiming for the office.   
  
Alphys was right on his tailbone, axe swinging around and he slammed into the door, pushing it open and slammed it shut. There was a bang and Blue locked the door just in time before the door bowed inward as she rammed into it.

"Come out here, you little punk!" Alphys cried, getting herself ready to ram it again.

Blue was already blocking off the door with the filing cabinets and the desk.

He was breathing hard with adrenaline and he looked around. There was a small window to the right and he dashed toward it. It was his only escape!

"NAAAAAAHH!!" Alphys rammed into the door once more, making the files and wood fly everywhere and she stumbled in to see a blue bandanna slip out of the window.

She shoved her head out, but she couldn't get out herself.

"JUST YOU WAIT YOU LITTLE BRAT! I'M COMING FOR YOU SANS! YOU THINK YOU CAN SKIP OUT ON GUARD DUTY! I'M COMING FOR YOUR BONEY ASS!" she shouted after his retreating form.  
  
Blue ran through the forest, staying hidden and going as quick as he could, adrenaline pumping through his bones. He needed to get to Pappy. He needed to get to his brother. He'd know what to do!

Little did he know, Papyrus was already on his way home, and that Blue would miss him in his run to Papy's post.

~~~~~

Papyrus whistled as he walked down the middle of Snowdin, toward his house.

It had been an uneventful day at his post, as usual, and he'd even gotten a nap in before he had to go home. It was nice to get out of the house and away the strangeness of Blue's innocence. However, it only made Papyrus feel more protective over his fake brother. Dust littered the streets. Blue didn't deserve to see that. To walk in that. To be that.

He shook his head of the thoughts before he visibly shivered.

His boots stopped in the snow when he came close enough to his house to notice the busted in door.

Bones began to rattle and he dragged his feet through the snow as he took a slow step toward the broken door frame. Impact was low. Something heavy.

Alphys.

Angry, his eye began to blaze a furious dark orange, his pace swift as he searched the house.

Wood splinters were everywhere and some walls were sliced, but Pap didn't care about that. Where. Was. BLUE!?

He took a deep breath and looked at the damage. It looks like they went up to the office, and there, something happened to make them leave. Did she... capture him?

Never in his life, had Papyrus felt such a rage.

His rip through the void as he teleported was thick and sloppy, as he went to her house and the guard headquarters. She wasn't there, so she must still be in Waterfall or Snowdin. He jumped around Snowdin', searching for Alphys, when he saw her, pacing by his own post.

When she noticed him she gave a crooked smile, opening her mouth to greet him, when a boney fist flew into her jaw. Bones of massive proportion slung themselves around her, vibrating and spinning and twisting violently.

Alphys shook her head to get rid of the dizziness and stood, anger clear on her face. She never made it off her knees because bones swiped her ankles and made her face slam into the snow. Several shot up from the ground, piercing her stout body. She gave a cry, hands clenching. Her battle axe was out of reach and her electricity magic was useless with her pinned.

"W h e r e i s h e ?" Papyrus snarled.

Alphys tilted her head up to find a terrifying sight.

Papyrus stood over her, coat puffed out and chains blowing in imaginary wind, his stance was firm, tense, and anger radiated off his form. His face had a dark shadow over it, only his hands and his left eye glowed an orange that reminded her of some of the blazing sun that she saw in Undyne's animes. A big bright eye light not only shines from his left eye socket but it seemed to flash orange and red. The light seeped through his other socket slightly and could be seen coming out of his teeth as well.

"W- Who?" Alphys coughed, spitting blood at his feet.

She never realized how strong Sans' mutt was. Sans always complained about how weak and lazy he was. The only thing he was good for was his loyalty and a couple good nights in bed.

Papyrus clenched his had and her soul let out a loud ping. Suddenly she was ripped up, bones pulling through her body as she flung toward the ceiling of the cave. Halfway up, she felt a pull drag her back down and she barely twisted away enough to avoid falling down on the bones again. She was slammed into a tree and then she found herself sliding on the snow back to her place before Papyrus.

"Where. Is. My. Lord." He asked, anger seeping through his teeth.  
  
Alphys was limp, tired from the beatings and her breath was shallow.

"H- He escaped." She said, her one eye squinting in pain.

"Then where is he!!" Papyrus shouted and his hand tightened, as if squeezing her soul.

He was about to lift his arm to summon more bones when a figure jumped out of the snow, barreling into Papyrus. Papyrus was flung back and was about to attack the person attached to his waist when he realized who is was.

"My lord!" Papyrus cried, magic dissipating in an instant.

Blue was crying into his chest, bones trembling as they were stuck around his ribs.

Papyrus pulled Blue's chin up and noticed the scrapes and nicks on his bone from tree branches and probably the wood from the doors as they were busted down. He put his hands over Blue's face as he tried to heal him, tears evaporating under his magic.

"M'lord, are you alright?"

Blue shook his head.   
  
"I was so scared! B- But please don't hurt her! I saw you attack her!" He said, shaking.

"My lord, she hurt you."

"P- Please don't h- hurt her. Show a l- little Mercy."

Papyrus nodded, and his form relaxed. He hugged Blue and finally he calmed down enough to get up and remember Alphys, who as laying a few feet from them.

"We've gotta help her." He said, checking her dangerously low stats.

Papyrus didn't move, staring at Blue as he tried to help Alphys up. She must have went unconscious when Blue was crying.

"Help me, Papy! We should take her to Undyne. She'll know what to do!" Blue cried, tugging on Alphys' hand.

Papyrus scratched his jaw.

"I- I could teleport. B- But I've never done it with more than o- one person before."

"Can you try? Please?"

Papyrus couldn't deny Blue's pleading face. He didn't know if Alphys would be okay after the teleportation, since he'd never teleported an injured monster before. But... he would try. For Blue.

He took Blue's arm and touched Alphys' back and closed his eyes. The world around them flashed a color darker than black and suddenly they were standing in front of Undyne, chemicals and machines around them.

Papyrus slumped over, tired, leaning heavily against Blue, who caught him and Undyne looked up from what ever notes she was taking and squealed, ear fins flaring and jumped back in shock at the sudden appearance of the others.

"Undyne! Please! It's Alphys!" he said, gently letting Papyrus lean against a table and rushing over to her.

One fin was torn and her eyes were darker, crazier than normal. She had chemical burn scars on her hands and arms, and some on her face. She had a slight tan on her face from years of working with heat, but the space around her eyes were pale, showing where her safety glasses rested. Her hair was short and pulled into a loose bun over her head, probably to keep it out of the experiments.

Her eyes brightened in worry when she noticed Alphys unconscious behind him.

She shoved Blueberry out of her way, gentle, yet still determined. She then knelt by her side and put her hands on Alphys' face.

"A- A- Alp?" She asked, her voice filled with concern. "I- I must m- make some t- t- tonic!"

She jumped up and zipped around her lab, swiftly mixing chemicals and powders and unnamely substances into a bowl.

"C- Can I help?" Blue asked, reaching out for an odd purple vial.

"Don't touch that!" Undyne shouted and Blue retracted his hand.  
  
He gave a helpless and the fish monster's fins drooped and she took pity on the innocent looking vice- captain. She did owe him after all. He could have left Alphys alone in the snow. Or worse.

She handed him a packet of instant noodles.

"Here. Cook this. She'll need it when she wakes up. And make some for your brother too. He's looking a little tired."

Smiling, Blue nodded and scrambled over to a good sized pot and a bunsen burner.

Papyrus watched the exchange and felt his soul throb. There was a glimmer of kindness in that moment. There was hope for his world to expel that kill or be killed motto.

Undyne crouched over Alphys, torn and stained lab coat draped on the ground behind her. She egged Alphys to open her eyes and take the substance.

A couple of minutes later Blue strolled in, two bowls of okay tasting raman in his hand for Papyrus and Alphys.

Papyrus had fallen asleep against the table and Alphys' head rested in Undyne's lap, unconscious again.

Blue set the noodles on the ground and curled into Papyrus, leaning back against the taller skeleton's chest. He stretched his legs out beside Undyne and Alphys. Undyne was facing Blue and Papyrus, Alphys between them, nose against Undyne's stomach.

"W- What happened?" She asked.

Her voice was soft. Whether from kindness or because she didn't want to wake Alphys, Blue didn't know, but he guessed the later.

"Alphys... she attacked me. She bust our door down and I escaped through a window. I ran to get Pappy. I waited at his station. He was supposed to be there... But she showed up first. I hid in the trees. Pappy must have found the house and came looking for us. He showed up and freaked out. He- He attacked her with such force. It was so- so scary! He was looking for... for me, but he used that title. He- He s- s- said...."

When Blue stopped and looked down, Undyne let him take a breath before pressing.

"Said wh- what?"

"He called me his lord again. I think he forgot it was me. I think he was really looking for his other brother..." He said sadly, curling tighter into Papyrus' form.

"O- Other brother?" she questioned, ear fins raised in curiosity.

"Yeah. I'm not... um, I'm not his real brother. Well, I am! I'm just.... I don't know, from a different world, or universe or whatever..."

"L- L- Like, parellel u-universes interlocking together in a massive vortex- like multiverse that holds us all past this plane and dimension of existence?"she rambled.

Blue blinked.

"Uh... what?"

"S- s- sorry. N- nerd stuff. Old royal scientist l- left some notes on theories like th- that." she looked away, embarrassed.

Blue gave a small smile and Papyrus shifted in his sleep to lean against the smaller skelly, wrapping his arms around his ribs.

Undyne watched, a tiny curve on the edge of her lips.

"H- He cares about you, y- ya k- know. I c- can tell. E- Even if you're n- not really his b- brother." She said, her finned hand stroking Alphys' scaled cheek gently.

"Alphys cares about you too. Even if it doesn't seem like it."

Undyne sputtered at his response, looking around for some way to hide her bright purple face.

"W- Wha- What m- m- makes y- you say th- that? I- It's n- not like I- I _like_ h- her o- o- or- or so- something! E- Even if she is suppercoolandstrongandpassionateandshealwayslistenstomewhenItalkaboutmynerdystuffandshewatchesanimewithmeandshe-"

"Woah! Undyne! Calm down, silly! It's just very obvious. Heh. In my world you guys are so shy around each other! We've tried to get you together many times, yet you're both so oblivious."

Her face was completely purple by now, her fins flat against her head in nervousness.

"Y- your world sounds nice." she muttered.

Blue smiled, brighter than he had since he'd arrived in the SwapFell universe.

"This place is almost just like it, except... there's a lot of violence..."

"Th- That's how it is here. W- We do it t- to survive. K- Kill of be K- Killed. There is n- no such thing as s- saving stronger monsters. O- Or letting weaknesses, l- like love, show."

There was a long silence.

"T- The noodles are getting c- cold. D- Don't want to w- waste it, h- huh?"

She scooped up one of the bowls and pulled a pair of chopsticks from her lab coat pocket, putting the fork to the side.  
  
Nodding, Blue picked up his own bowl.

They nodded at each other and began to eat the cold noodles. Both felt comfortable in each other's presence, and there was a strong feeling drifting through the air, radiating off the awake monsters.

Love for the ones they leaned against only seemed to strengthen as they both drifted into slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didja get it? The pun in the title? Did ya get it? XD ...No? Oh... okay. Then... okay.... Bye. *Scrambles away
> 
> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!   
> That's all carry on....
> 
> On another note: TEN FLIRPING CHAPTERS!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> IMPORTANT!!!!   
> The parallel fic for his is called Violence Isn't Always The Answer. It deals with Swap Paps and SF Sans' side of the story! Go give it some love!


	11. ...Strength

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously:  
>  Nodding, Blue picked up his own bowl.
> 
> They nodded at each other and began to eat the cold noodles. Both felt comfortable in each other's presence, and there was a strong feeling drifting through the air, radiating off the awake monsters. 
> 
> Love for the ones they leaned against only seemed to strengthen as they both drifted into slumber.

Blue was awoken to a rumbling against his spine and arms tightening around his shoulders.   
  
"Hm? Wha...?" Blue asked, raising a fist to rub his eye socket, looking up at Papyrus.

Papy's hood fluff was up, reflecting his defensive mood. His gaze was stuck on something past Blue.

Blue twisted in the other's arms to see what Papyrus was looking at.

Alphys stood there without her battle armor, but a black tank top and comfortable looking pants. She leaned on her battle axe, watching them, her shoulder and left leg was bandaged that Blue could see.

"Good to see you're up." Alphys said softly, and rubber her tired looking eye.

The stocky yellow lizard sighed when both skeletons stiffened.

"I'm not gonna hurt ya. I know you're not my vice- captain. Undyne told me about you being from another world."

Neither relaxed.

Annoyed with their discomfort despite her word, she flopped back and sat with her axe laying in front of her. She slid it toward them ad Papyrus stopped it with the toe of his boot.

"There, happy? My magic is close to useless in battle. But don't get any ideas with that fact, twerps!"

Blue, amazed by the size of the axe, went to touch it, but stopped, frozen with one finger reaching out for the intricate designs on the massive weapon. He looked up at Alphys, to see if he was being rude, but she only smiled and gave a polite nod toward the axe.

With that encouragement, he grabbed the handle with both hands and tried to lift it.

He tugged on the metal but it didn't budge, as if it was lodged in it's place. It was like trying to lift the mountain over their heads.

"It's heavy!" Blue said when it wouldn't budge from it's spot on the tile.   
  
The lizard woman bust up laughing.

"You really aren't Sans!" she shouted, her fist pounding the ground beside her and making the tables beside them rattle, "The real Sans used to swing my axe around like some hot human anime chick!"

Embarrassed, Sans curled up into Papyrus, who hugged him gently.

"I don't understand. Alphys, well, my Alphys, has trained me. I do well with fighting, nothing can beat the magnificent Sans! I'm strong!" he complained.

Alphys gave him a sympathetic look.

"Eh... you ain't got enough LV, punk. You're too... Innocent. I wouldn't blame another me for babying you through training."

Blue shrunk back, disheartened. Had his Alphys really been playing him? Held back in their training? Pretended he was at least a fraction of her strength? And his LV... So, for being a good person... he was weak?

"I'm actually here to talk about strength." Alphys said, cutting off his thoughts.

Blue and Papyrus looked at her with curious expressions.

"Papyrus!" She cried, making Sans feel just a tad bit disappointed, "You've been holding out on everyone! Your power behind your attacks was. AWESOME! You had such speed and you didn't even break a sweat! You've been hiding all that strength behind your '1-HP' title?"

She seemed a little... passionate about fighting, which reminded Sans of his friend and Captain back home.

"Your fighting was impressive. You threw Alphys around like it was nothing. It was actually really scary. But in a good way?" Blue added.

Nervous, Papyrus hid his face in the back of Sans' skull, arms tightening around his brother.

"It's not any of your business, but m'lord trained me just a tad before he became vice- captain. And I learned a little from observing my lord fight... I will protect my lord no matter what. If he commands me to fight, I must know how. But until I am given the command, I will 'hide' behind my HP." He mumbled past Sans' skull.

"Punk, I want you on the Guard! You could even surpass me with that skill!"

"No." Papyrus said quickly.

"No?"

"No. You know property cannot enter a position of rank. Besides, I fight for my lord and only my lord. I do what he commands. My will to fight is low on my own."

There was a long pause.

"Fine, as for the other matter. Undyne had the idea, and she's not wrong, that someone would take advantage of this Sans if he uh... can't fight like he used to. He'll need to practice acting more like Sans if he's to be seen in public."

Sans huffed.

"I don't want to pretend. I want to be me."

" _You_ wouldn't last a second in this world. Mercy gets you killed. Look, Undyne's doing some testing to try and see what happened and get you back home and our Sans back here. Until then, you can't cause suspicion."

Blue huffed, but he knew she was right.

Papyrus slid around Blue and crossed his arms.

"I'll protect him. He doesn't need to do anything he doesn't want to."

Secretly, Papyrus was a bit afraid. Blue was so kind and innocent. Nothing like his real brother. But would something click when he began to act like Sans? It was clear that Sans could go through some urges to be like his lord... To be violent. At least toward Papyrus anyway. He'd gotten used to the kindness. He... kinda didn't want his brother back.

"No... She's right..." Blue said with a pout.

"B- Blue I-" Papyrus began.

"No, I'll do it. IF! If you both train me. This Sans has enemies, right? What if I'm confronted?"   
  
"Deal!" Alphys cried instantly, "Fuck yeah! I'm gonna kick your assbone, punks!"

Alphys offered a hand to Blue, which he took and she helped him up.

He noticed that when Papyrus got up, he lifted up Alphys' axe to hand it to her. The axe that he could have described as solid steel, and heavier than the core.

Was he really that weak?

He let his eye sockets droop in disappointment and his smile was tight around his face for the rest of the evening.

He just wanted to go home...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me. X3


	12. The Toy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously:  
> Blue noticed that when Papyrus got up, he lifted up Alphys' axe to hand it to her. The axe that he could have described as solid steel, and heavier than the core. 
> 
> Was he really that weak? 
> 
> He let his eye sockets droop in sadness and his smile was tight around his face for the rest of the evening. 
> 
> He just wanted to go home...
> 
> ** IMPORTANT!!! READ BEFORE YOU START THE CHAPTER!!!! **  
>  Listen here, I want none of y'alls bullshit when you read this chapter. Yes, there is talk of some rape and other snizwiz. Buuut. It's a SwapFell story, what do you expect? It's not butterflies and gumdrops. Heck there's probably some people out there who are like FUCK YAS! BRING IT OOOON! So. **You have been warned!**  
>  This is your only warning. For the whole story.  There will probably be other stuff further on in the story.  
> Don't like? Don't read.

Blue rummaged through the closet in the master bedroom in disgust. Sans had so many clothes! Heck, this closet could be a third room if it was cleaned out properly. He hated that this other him was so spoiled and he was allowed to treat his brother like a mutt.

Growling, Blue grabbed one of the many suits of leather and chain that hung up along the wall. Despite the closet being so full, the suits looked nearly the same. The only different thing in the closet was a large t-shirt that read 'Fuck off' and some comfy looking shorts. Probably his nightclothes.

He slipped out of his own light gray armor quickly and slipped on the black leather that showed more than he liked, but it fit better than he thought it would.

He eyed himself in the full-length mirror and grumbled. He didn't like it, but he needed to wear it if he was to fit in. The leggings and tiny shorts were tight and uncomfortable, and the chest piece was cut too high and the shoulders too jagged to be called a shirt. A red bandana rested around his neck. It seemed to be the only bandana there. Unhappy, he ripped off the red article and grabbed his own neckpiece. They could give him this at least.

Sighing, he plopped down on the bed but jumped back up with a yelp. There was something in his pocket...

Downstairs, Papyrus was in the middle of cooking them both some pasta with some odd looking noodles. The package said gnocchi noodles, but they didn't look like noodles, so Papyrus thought it'd be safe to put them in a broth with some veggies to see how they'd taste.

"Pappy? What's this?" Blue called and Papyrus turned to see Blue in the doorway looking much like his lord, holding out something small and black.

Papyrus began to sweat. This wasn't Sans, this wasn't Sans. This wasn't Sans. This wasn't Sans. He told himself over and over. He looked nervous as Blue examined the object and then let out an 'Aha!"

Blue had found a tiny button near the bottom of the short black rod and pressed it, watching as the thing shot longer and a thick loop of leather popped up on the tip.

As if on instinct, Papyrus fell to his knees, his patellas cracking loudly, making Sans flinch.  
  
Papyrus' eyes were locked on the crop, his breathing heavy and his forehead covered in bright sweat.

Confused, Blue dropped the crop and rushed to Papyrus' side. He was worried about his kneecaps and his reaction.

"Pappy? What's wrong? What happened? What is that thing?" Sans asked, pointing at the crop.

Papyrus could hear Sans, but it was like he wasn't listening to his words. When Sans pointed, Papyrus moved forward, crawling with stiff joints, then bending toward the crop and gently picking it up between his teeth. He then turned to Sans and held out his treasure to his master.

Shocked, Sans only stared for a couple minutes, before he took the crop and snapped it over his knee, breaking the tool clean in half. Then he grabbed Papyrus by the jaw and pulled Papyrus to his chest, hugging the other's skull tightly. He cried, stroking Pap's skull and promising he wouldn't ever see that thing again for as long as Blue lived.  
  
Eventually, Papyrus blinked a couple of times and came to his senses when he could only see the cyan from Blue's normal scarf. He pulled away and hugged the shorter skeleton, but didn't rise from his knees.

"P- Pappy, I'm s- sorry. I- I di- didn't know it w- was bad." He said through hiccups.

"It's alright, m- m'lord." Papyrus soothed.  
  
It took a few minutes for Blue to calm down enough to speak without his hiccups interrupting every word.

"What _was_ that t- thing?"

"It was a crop, lord." Papyrus said, his cheekbones dusting a light orange.

"W- What was it for? A- And why did Sans have it in h- his pocket?"

"It was...." Papyrus' blush deepened. "It was a, uh, a toy, Blue..."

"A... toy?" Blue was confused and it showed in his voice.

Papyrus rubbed his face against Blue's scarf again, not liking the look of the rest of the armor on him. It looked too much like...

"You know... for like... sex?" Papyrus said, warmth blazing on his cheeks.

Blue flinched. He knew what sex was. He'd known for a while. His brother had given him 'the talk' as soon as he was old enough, but honestly, Blue didn't see the appeal. Maybe it was because he was a skeleton and they could reproduce asexually. But to hear that Papyrus' _brother._...

"P- Pappy?"

He peeked up over Blue's scarf, arms tightening around Blue's waist.

"Yes?"

"Did... did he- did he rape you, Pappy?" His eyes were locked on Papyrus and wide in shock.  
  
"No! No, my lord would never! I... well...." Papyrus stopped, "Well, sometimes, he'd.... do it so suddenly that I had no time to think about what I wanted. B- But I love my lord. I- If he want's to show h- his love like that t- then I am honored! A- And sometimes he would t- take me into c- consideration a- and make it s- so nice...." He blushed, his eyes darting to the broken crop.

"Papyrus... I'm so sorry. I didn't know... That's not something he should do to you! Not now, not ever! You're brothers! That's not... Papy... even if it was 'nice' sometimes, he shouldn't have pushed you or hurt you or..." Blue began, but his voice was becoming thick again.

"It's alright, m- Blue. It's alright. I'm fine."

Blue only shook his head and wrapped his arms around Papyrus' shoulders.

Papyrus hugged the littler skeleton until he calmed down a bit more.

"Why...?" Blue finally asked, "Why do you let him do this to you?"

The taller skeleton's face was nearly fully covered in orange magic by now.

"I like it." He said, "Pain, I mean. When my lord does those things to me, sometimes he bites or hits me and I..." He trailed off, his thoughts going elsewhere and his face becoming an orange beacon.

Blue could say nothing to that. He only watched as Papyrus became more and more flushed in embarrassment.

"Papyrus, brothers do not do things like that! We don't! My brother would never do things like that!"

"Wh- what do you do w- with your brother then?" Papyrus asked, moving to turn off the stove, neither of the skeletons hungry.  
  
Sans sat by Papyrus on the tile and they leaned against each other as Blue spoke of the pranks his brother pulled on him, and the little things his Honey did that set Blue off, but it was all playful banter. He spoke of how Honey cared for Blue platonicly, and that care was only brotherly. They used to cuddle on the couch during movies and get into tickle wars or toss bones at each other, never really aiming at them. They'd do puzzles together and snack on tacos and pastries and other junk food while on camping trips in the woods. They'd even team up to prank the bear families and bunnies around Snowdin.

"Hee hee. It's was hilarious to see the look on the Shopkeeper's face when her fur was dyed purple! And she ended up liking it so much, she dyed the rest of herself purple! She is the only colored rabbit that I know of other than BurgerPants, who's blue. But I think his fur is natural... Hm. I never thought to ask." Sans said, nuzzling into Papyrus' arm.

They were sitting side by side, Papyrus had one arm around Sans' shoulders and his head was back against the cabinets, eyes closed.

Sans sighed, thinking Papyrus was asleep.

"I wonder if you ever had fun with your brother like I did." Blue said, half to himself.

He was surprised when Papyrus answered, "Not really. But there are times that I treasure. Things that my lord does that I will forever be gratetful for."

Blue looked down at their legs, Blue's legs crossed over Papyrus' tibia and fibula.

"Like what?" he asked hesitantly.

"I feel honored, that my lord trusts me enough to sleep with me in his presence. He won't sleep otherwise. He will only ever sleep in his bed or against me. He once told me that it was because he knew I'd protect him. If anything were amiss in his room, he'd know it, and if I were to leave while he slept, he'd wake suddenly, knowing there was danger. He... he also lets some things slide sometimes, when I know they bug him. He hated it when I wiggle my tooth. He knows it's a sign of nervousness, and I think he's half afraid it will fall out if I wiggle it too much, but he's only said anything about it a few times. And when I leave for patrol, he thinks I don't notice, but I always see him watching me out the window until I get out of sight, as if he's watching over me. And he smiles sometimes when I do something good or surprising. His smiles are so bright that I forget how cruel the world can make him. He's so satisfied when I obey his orders."  
  
He let out a little chuckle.

"Heh, there was once when he was sick that he ordered me to go find him some purple canned turkey soup. I'd never heard of it, heck, I didn't even know it existed. It took me four days of searching through the garbage dump until I found it. Well, it was chicken soup in a purple can, but I hoped he wouldn't notice, which he didn't. I had returned home to find him perfectly well after a long rest and he was tearing appart Snowdin in search of me. When he demanded where I'd gone, I held up the can..." He smiled at his memory. "My lord laughed! He laughed for a minute before he smacked me for being so stupid. He said he had halucinated, and he was so sick that he never even remembered asking me for soup. I'd... I'd never before felt so proud. I had not only obeyed my lord best I could, but I had seen him laugh. _And_ I saw him concerned! For _me_! He had been searching... for _me_."

Papyrus' arm tightened around Blue's shoulders, a smile shining and a purr low in his chest cavity.

Blue smiled at the thought. His own brother would tear appart the entire underground if he was missing for that long, the destruction itself would be enough to rip appart the barrier.

"I would do the same for you." Blue said, feeling his soul pound as he spoke those truthful words. He knew he would too. He felt a connection to Papyrus. He was unsure of his feelings toward his not- brother, but they were deffinitaly more than brotherly. He knew he'd spread his protection over Papyrus if necessary.

Papyrus didn't know such words could make him feel so light and loved inside. It made his soul flutter.

"Thank you, Blue. I- I love you." He said, wrapping his arms around Sans and resting his head on top of Blue's.

"I love you too, Pappy." He said instinctually.  
  
When he realized what he said he blushed furiously and tried to pull away, the goal to explain and defend himself. He stopped when he realized Papyrus had fallen asleep on him and he blushed brighter.

Maybe Papyrus didn't hear him.

Maybe it wouldn't matter.

After all, it's not like he lied. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for putting up with me! It means so, so much!  
> I love you all! <3


	13. The Red Stained Fur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously:  
>  "I love you too, Pappy." He said instinctually.
> 
> When he realized what he said he blushed furiously and tried to pull away, the goal to explain and defend himself. He stopped when he realized Papyrus had fallen asleep on him and he blushed brighter.
> 
> Maybe Papyrus didn't hear him. 
> 
> Maybe it wouldn't matter.
> 
> After all, it's not like he lied.

"I don't like this, Blue." Papyrus said as he paced the living room.

Blue placed his hands on his black armored hips and stared at Papyrus.

"Come on, Pappy, Alphys came over yesterday and said if it weren't for my attitude, she'd never know I was different than your Sans! As long as I don't encounter anyone I'll be fine! What's the point of dressing up like him if we don't even use the disguise?" 

Papyrus grumbled, but continued his pacing, knowing Blue was right.

"It's just patrol. I'll get to check out all the puzzles! Besides, you'll be right beside me, Paps. What do I have to worry about?" 

That did calm his nerves a bit. But only a bit.

"I just don't think today would be a good day, Blue." He said, halting his pacing to watch Blue pull on his boots and lace them all the way up. 

"We'll be fine!" Blue said optimistically. 

It was hard to say no to the little skeleton once his mind was made up.

Blue jumped out the door with a loud laugh, making several dog beasts yelp and scamper away at his presence. Blue tried not to flinch, but he couldn't help it.

Shaking it off, he began to jog down the path toward the ruins, Papyrus following easily behind.

He was too excited to start re-calibrating his puzzles to bypass them and start at the furthest one from Snowdin, like he usually did.

The first puzzle on the bridge looked in order and he re-tightened the springs on the swinging mechanisms and went on his way.

The next puzzle... was different. Instead of the normal colored tiles there was a field of random tiles, all different colors. Several of them were pressed down, traps activated here and there. Some looked like they missed, while others... Blue could see the dust from a few unfortunate monsters.

Papyrus stepped up, blocking Blue's view of the traps. 

"Y- You shouldn't go fu- further." He said, firm despite his stutter. 

"Why? We've got to get to the rest of the puzzles! And I must reset these ones, and make them much safer! We want to capture a human! Not kill it!" Blue said, jumping past Papyrus and skipping easily over the triggers, both visible and hidden, as if he knew where they lied.

"No! Wait! Blue!" Papyrus shouted, rushing after. 

It wasn't until Blue reached the last activated trap that he realized why Pap didn't want him to continue. 

It was a bear trap-like mechanism, but instead of there being two bars with teeth that clamped shut, there were four with two rows of teeth on each and sharp needles poking out of the teeth. It was so large that Blue could sit in it with his legs spread out if it was deactivated and safe. 

The worst part was that there was someone stuck in it, still alive. A dog beast with white fur had limited armor on his shoulders and hips. The teeth were dug into his waist and hips, his fur stained with blood. He was limp, leaning against the trap but he was clearly awake and in pain, his heavy breathing and trembling making his suspended legs and tail sway in jerky movements. 

Blue felt his eyes water and he was frozen in shock at the sight. 

Papyrus stepped up from behind Blue and a bone formed in his hand.

"No! Papyrus! Don't kill him!" Blue cried, grabbing his sleeve and digging his heel into the snow. 

Pap didn't stop, but was slowed.

"There's nothing we can do for him, Blue. The best Mercy we could show is ending his suffering." 

"No! We have to at least try to help him!" Blue shouted in defiance as he let go of Papyrus and dashed forward to help the dog monster.

"M'lord! NO!" 

Blue felt his foot hit a trigger just as a hand wrapped around the back of his armor, yanking him backwards and out of harms way. 

A third set of teeth shot up and snapped against the dog's chest. It let out a how filled with so much pain that it shook Blue to his core. 

Blue covered his skull where his ears would have been and Papyrus quickly took action, sending a sharp bone into the dog's face, hitting the eye dead center and instantly it turned to dust. 

"Why did you do that!? I told you not to kill him! He was hurt! He was innocent! We could have helped him! We could have saved him!" Blue cried, slamming against Papyrus and pounding into his chest with his little fists. 

"Blue, there was nothing we could have d-" 

A sharp slap sent Papyrus falling on his tailbone.

"You asshole! I gave you an order! You can't even do that correctly you fucking mu-" Blue cut himself off when Papyrus stared up at him, fear filling his eye sockets.

Blue's eyes melt from red to their original cyan and he held his chest, astonished at what he'd just done.

"Papy. I'm sorry." He said, his gloved hand covering his teeth, "I didn't mean to!" 

Papyrus only bowed at his feet, and Sans kneeled in the snow, crawling under Papyrus' chin. He curled in the shaking skeleton's lap as he begged and pleaded for his lord to forgive him.

Papyrus knew he disobeyed and he knew he had to be punished. This was his lord, his everything, and Papyrus knew he'd justly carry out his punishment despite his pleading for him not to. It was easier to accept it.

Blue began to cry. He didn't want this. He didn't want Papyrus to fear him. He didn't want Papyrus to look at him like the cruel skeleton with no soul who dared call themselves a Sans. Sans hated his world. He wanted to go back to his own home! But he knew that he'd have to take Papyrus with him. That was a certain! He would never, ever leave him in the hands of this terrible being again. He'd fight him before they could take his Papy away. 

...His.

"Papy. Let's go home. T- T- That's an order." Blue said, knowing he'd have to play along, at least for now until Papyrus regained his senses. 

"Y- Yes, m'lord." He said and Papyrus lifted him up, beginning to carry the smaller skelly.

Blue didn't complain. He liked it when Papyrus picked him up, despite his complaints when his real brother picked him up all the time. It was different. When ever Honey, his real bro, picked him up it made him feel small and like he needed protection. When ever Papyrus carried him, he felt loved and protected. He didn't want to give that up.

Blue found himself falling asleep with the slight rocking of Papyrus' gait. Soon, his eye sockets were closed and Papyrus was setting him on a warm couch to sleep for the rest of the night. Images flashed through his skull of a wailing dog monster and stained fur. The worst of all was when he saw Papyrus walking along the traps, hitting every one, but the determination in his eye sockets to move forward. No matter the pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Class starts:  
> English teacher: "Okay class! 1) The Final research paper you were supposed to do last quarter you're doing now! Due in two weeks. 2) On top of that, you got a 300 page book that comes with a hundred questions due at the same time! 3) Oh! And this two thousand page english anthology that you must take notes on for quizes every other day! 4) And don't forget your sentence structure assignments and vocabulary.   
> Every other teacher: Yo, you got assignments and tests to prepare for!!!  
> Me: O.O   
> ...  
> ...  
> ...  
> Welp.  
> *Opens books.*   
> Page one...
> 
> ~~~~~  
> Hope you all enjoyed, and have a wonderful day! Thank you so much to all of you who support me! You bring a smile to my face and your kindness is literally the light at the end of the tunnel! Thank you all so much! <3


	14. Don't Say I Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously:  
> Blue found himself falling asleep with the slight rocking of Papyrus' gait. Soon, his eyesockets were closed and Papyrus was setting him on a warm couch to sleep for the rest of the night. Images flashed through his skull of a wailing dog monster and stained fur. The worst of all was when he saw Papyrus walking along the traps, hitting every one, but the determination in his eye sockets to move forward. No matter the pain.

"We need to talk, Pap." Blue spoke suddenly from his spot at the table.

He had been picking at his perfectly made food for a little while as Papyrus laid at his feet, comfortably curled up at his feet like a dog.

He didn't raise his skull off his hands but he turned his head to show he was listening.

Blue had taken the dark armor off as soon as he could, disgusted with it. He slipped off the chair and sat by Papyrus, stroking his brother's skull.

"Undyne called." Blue started.

This made Papyrus raise his head, eyelights locked on Blue.

"She said she saw what happened the other day. She saw me freak out and hit you by the puzzles." He said, his voice apologetic and rueful, "She ran some tests. She said... she said I may be slowly turning into your Lord. This isn't my world. And the universe knows it. She described it like it's trying to change me, and repair the 'error in the system'. The best I can do is try and fight it while she tries to figure out how to get me home. And when I do... Your Sans will come back. Like a trade."

Blue watched Papyrus' eyelights flicker as he processed this information.

"So you can't stay? How- How long do you- How long until Undyne finds a way?" He hesitated to ask, afraid of the answer.

"A couple of weeks. That's what she predicts anyway." Blue said sadly.

Papyrus tried so hard, but he couldn't stop his eye sockets from watering. He sniffled and curled closer to Blue, putting his head in the shorter skeleton's lap. Blue stroked his skull, holding back his own tears.

"I don't w- want you t- to go." Papyrus sniffled grinding his teeth together and wiggling his golden tooth.

"I don't want to leave you either..." Blue said, gripping Papyrus' skull like it was his lifeline.

For a long while they just sat together like that, trying to comfort each other. Their time was limited and even though they were very different than what they were used to and Blue was in such a strange world, they'd grown toward each other. They'd bonded without realizing it. They were together. Thick and thin.

"I love you, Pappy." Blue said quietly into the side of his skull.

The taller monster's soul pounded.

"Please... don't say that. Please don't say it when you're going to leave me in a few weeks. I don't think I could take it. Blue, you've been so kind to me. Kinder than I could ever imagine any monster being. You're smart in your own way, and you look at the world with such bright, wondrous, hopeful eyes. you're so... innocent in a way. Blue, I love you more than words. I want to protect and cherish you forever, until the day I dust. I want nothing more than to show you how much I care but... I can't. I know it will only make my soul crumble more when you leave." Papyrus spoke, unaware of exactly what he was saying, but knowing it was the truth.

Blue felt threatening tears spill over and Pappy felt the wet drops fall on his cheek bones.

Papyrus sat up and stared at Blue's upset face for a long moment, their faces close enough that if they had them, their noses would be slightly touching. Papyrus leaned forward, their foreheads touching as little slightly orange eye lights met big bright blue ones. Both of their crying had stopped, but the tears still stained the bone. Both skeletons didn't know what to do or say, until finally, Papyrus took a chance, unaware of what Blue would do.

He tilted his head and let his teeth click lightly against Blue's. The skeletal kiss made Blue's eye sockets widen. He'd never kissed anyone before, other than his Papyrus, but it was quick and brotherly and never on the teeth. He wasn't quite sure what to do.

So he leaned in and closed his eyes, enjoying the tingling feeling on his sensitive teeth. His soul pounded like a bird fluttering excitedly in his ribcage. And if Blue's soul was a bird, Papyrus' was a frightened cat, frozen in terror, but clawing to get out.

He was terrified. He had just said he didn't want to get too attached due to Blue's departure, but look at what he was doing. He was afraid of Blue's reaction as well. He leaned in now, but was it from shock? From sympathy? Or empathy? He expected Blue to shove him away at any moment and shout at him in disgust.

He never knew kisses could be so soft, so tender and loving. Other than forceful kisses from his lord, he'd never experienced anything like this.

Eventually, it was Papyrus who pulled away, much to Blueberry's disappointment, but he wouldn't push. All good things had to end, despite his wishes.

Papyrus searched Blue's eyes for anything to see that he'd done something wrong, but he couldn't identify the swirling emotions within himself, much less Blueberry.

 "I'm sorry. I'm sorry! I didn't know what I was thinking! I-" 

Papyrus was cut off when Blue pulled him forward by the sides of his skull and pressed his teeth to Pap's once again.

"Don't be sorry. Don't ever be sorry. And don't ever forget what I said. I really do love you, Pappy. No matter what happens. Even if I leave, my soul will remain with you."

Papyrus' chest swelled at the words. He'd never felt so loved. He felt so filled with emotion that he might implode.

He latched his arms around Blue, not willing to let go just yet. Blue wrapped his slender arms around Papyrus' ribs, resting his head on Pappy's shoulder, and the bigger skeleton did the same.

After some time, Blue packed up the forgotten food and smiled reassuringly at Papyrus.

"Want to watch a movie?" He asked.

Papyrus nodded.

For now, he'd accept what he had.

For now, it was enough.

And he loved it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a reason, but there is no excuse. I am deeply sorry for the long absence. I have been very disheartened, but I'm okay. I'm determined. I believe that things will be better. As long as I believe that, it'll be okay.
> 
> But I hope all of you find happiness in your day, your year, your life. I wish you all the best! <3
> 
>  
> 
> Psst!  
>  ** Fanart! **  
>  http://quethenogard.tumblr.com/post/157966868681/a-teaser-i-guess-you-could-say-for-the-next (Done by me)


	15. Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously: 
> 
> Papyrus' chest swelled at the words. He'd never felt so loved. He felt so filled with emotion that he might implode.
> 
> He latched his arms around Blue, not willing to let go just yet. Blue wrapped his slender arms around Papyrus' ribs, resting his head on Pappy's shoulder, and the bigger skeleton did the same.
> 
> After some time, Blue packed up the forgotten food and smiled reassuringly at Papyrus.
> 
> "Want to watch a movie?" He asked.
> 
> Papyrus nodded.
> 
> For now, he'd accept what he had.
> 
> For now, it was enough.
> 
> And he loved it.

"Papy! Let's go!" Blue urged, tugging impatiently on his arm.

Papyrus was grumbling, resisting leaving the house by digging his booted heels into the wood. 

Blue was a little glad that Papyrus showed that resistance instead of just blindly following orders that were only meant as requests. However, as the moment Blue knew why he didn't want to go.

"Pappy! We must go! You promised, Alphys you'd help train me!" He snarled, stomping his red boot.

He'd reluctantly got back into the darker armor again, except for his bandana, which he refused to remove. Papyrus wouldn't let him leave the house without the disguise, but Blue was beginning to think it was another excuse to stall.

Alphys had called earlier that morning to ask if there was still interested in training sessions for Blue and he said yes and made plans to meet at Alphys' house at noon. It was eleven fifty-three.

Blue managed to pull him out onto the porch, where he put up less of a fight and he understood why when he turned and saw monsters looking their way as if expecting a show. 

If Papyrus was seen disobeying then "Sans" was sure to beat him.

Blue knew he was supposed to yell at Papyrus and skip along, but he didn't have the heart to yell at Pappy. He didn't think he would even be able to scold his own brother at this point.

Instead, Blue lowered his head, as if angry and began to stomp toward Waterfall, Papyrus' footsteps right behind his own like a stronger echo. 

Blue only grew a little annoyed when a group of kids began to follow. He recognized the armless lizard, the red-caped monster with horns and a scared mouse child. He used to play with them all the time back home, even if he didn't know their names. They all had considerable differences. The yellow lizard's tail was chopped short, a bandage wrapped around the stub and the end trailing along like a faux tail. The red demon- like monster had one horn clean chopped off and his cape had holes, unlike Blue was used to, for his four arms to be free. The mouse's scarf was tied around his neck like a noose and burnt slightly. He was missing an eye and wore dark bruises around his throat.

But even in this cruel world, they followed him one after the other, "sneaking" to the same familiar spots, chatting and giggling innocently, their gazes only curious.

Blue heard Papyrus growl lowly behind him and turned to lightly smack Pappy on the arm. He stopped immediately, turning as if expecting orders.

"Come on." Blue said softly; gently, "We're almost there."

Papyrus followed, but closer than before, tense and defensive. 

When they reached Alphy's house she was already outside, hacking away at a dummy that magically kept reforming with each decapitating slice. 

She only noticed them when Blue squeaked at the sight of the dummy's head flying toward him. 

Alphys laughed at the sight of Blue, decked out in Sans' armor, curled up in Papyrus' arms where he'd jumped for safety. 

"Shut up!" Blue shouted, embarrassed as he watched the head roll back to the body and plop itself back on the dummy's shoulders as if it were magnetic. 

"You're going to need a lot of training if you were scared by that!" She laughed, holding her battle axe parallel to her in a proud stance. 

Blue jumped out of Papy's arms and brushed himself off, taking a defensive stance. 

"I'm ready!" Blue cried, big blue eyes shimmering in excitement. 

Alphys gave him a once-over and shook her head, clicking her tongue as she approached. 

"Your stance is sloppy. Feet are too far apart, back too curved, head too low, and what are you even doing with your hands?" She asked. 

She went to smack on of his gloved hands with her own, but Blue snatched her by the wrist and twisted his back, using her own weight to propel her over him and onto her back. 

He took a giggling breath and looked down at her shocked expression. 

"Looks like you need to patch up your defense, Cap." He laughed. 

It was then that she realized his stance had been perfect. For defense. He was used to dodging and countering.

Maybe they could learn from each other. Until then...

"You little BRAT! You'll pay for that! Taste my BATTLE AXE!" 

She rolled to her feet and charged, Blue throwing up a large club- like bone to block her axe. 

Blue grinned. It was just like back home, he blocked while Al gave it all she got. Admittedly, this Alphys had a lot more force and a lot more speed behind her hits, but it was exciting to Blue. It was a challenge. Thrilling. 

Alphys was challenged as well. Instead of two offensive players butting heads for dominance over the other, Alphys had a chance to swing with her full might, testing exactly how far she could push and where she could push. She searched his defenses for weak spots, driving him back against her house door. 

Blue felt his spine hit the dented metal and panicked a little bit. He had been so focused on blocking at dodging that he'd not paid attention to his surroundings. 

He wouldn't give up! He was the almighty and magnificent Sans! 

He dove at Alphys, pressing his bone club to her axe and butted his head against her own like they used to do back home. She pressed her forehead against his, pushing with all her strength. For several moments, they stayed frozen in this physical struggled before Alphys' good pupil narrowed to a slit and she let out a bellow with a burst of strength. 

Blue stumbled backward and crashed into the side of the house again, club dissipating. 

She raised her axe, looking murderous from Blue's angle. Before she could strike, a web of bones surrounded Blue in a protective cage. 

Her weapon came down and made the bones crack, but amazingly, they held under such a force.

Blue flinched and they both turned to Papyrus, who stood with his arm stretched out toward them both.

"If I recall, I'm supposed to take part in this training." He said, stepping forward, "My turn."

Alphys grumbled but stepped back.

"Fine. Let's see what you can do."

Papyrus released Blue and they faced each other, Blue taking a defensive stance as Papyrus took a lazy step back.

"Range attacks?" Blue asked, his enthusiasm never ending. 

Papyrus nodded, tooth wiggling from nerves.

He raised his arm and a large femur bone appeared above him. It radiated with strength and powerful magic. No doubt that if he were hit, he'd lose a great deal of HP.

Papyrus' eye flashed a bright orange and Blue prepared himself as the taller brother swung with all of his might. 

The bone unceremoniously bounced off the ground just in front of Blue and seemed to purposely avoid him. 

"Pappy! That's cheating! You're supposed to at least try to hit me!"

He merely shrugged. 

"Oh, no. I missed." He said, almost boredly.

Blue huffed. 

"Throw another one." He said, preparing to spring toward any bones that may avoid him. 

Papyrus sighed and prepared another powerful looking bone. 

He released it to the left, and it began to curve as if to go around Blue. 

Blue wasn't going to have any of that.

He summoned his own pair of bones in his hands as he shot toward it. He leaped right in its path, clinking his bones together in an X to block Papyrus' attack. 

Just as he was about to hit it, the bone let out a sharp "Ting!" and turned orange, phasing through Blue as if he weren't there at all. 

Blue had tensed, expecting an impact but when it never came, his form crashed into the ground at an odd angle and he let out a shout, holding his knee.

Immediately, Alphys ran over, barely beating Papyrus. 

Blue had tried to stand up and assure them that he was fine, but his leg gave out under him and tears erupted at the edges of his sockets. 

"I'm sorry!" Papyrus shouted, arms shaking as he reached for Blue.

Alphys had him sit up to assess the damage. Blue's leg was bent awkwardly, his patella had slipped up and out of place, his tibia and fibula pulled further away than normal from his femur. The sight made both skeletons flinch. Blue couldn't really feel it, but he knew adrenaline was playing a major factor.

"I'm sorry," Papyrus said again, tears forming in his sockets.

"It's alright, you didn't-" Blue started, but was cut off by one of the little monsters who'd followed them earlier jumping out a few feet from Alphys' house.

"Sock 'em, Sans! Show that mutt how sorry he should be!" they called, large jagged teeth showing in an evil grin.

For a moment, the trio just stared at the excited little armless monster who was dying to see some action.

Then, Papyrus stood, anger radiating off him, but Alphys grabbed his sleeve. 

"Let Sans deal with them." She said.

Both skeletons understood. This was her test for them, to see if Blue could play the part of an 'evil Sans'. 

Blue began to sweat. He didn't want to hurt anybody. Luckily, Papyrus seemed to have a plan, so he leaned down to whisper into the side of his skull.

"Stick your arm out. I'll handle them." He said.

Cleaver. He'd make it look like it was Blue. 

Obediently, Blue flings out his arm as if throwing out an attack, and a bone shot up from the ground by him then another larger one followed, then another and another like a wave until the largest erupted from the ground under the little monster's feet. He let out a scream as it shot through his leg, ripping the scaled flesh.

Blue shuttered at the sound, eye lights constricting. He knew it wasn't really him who'd done it, but the pure fear and pure pain that erupted from that continuous shout made him claw at the sides of his skull, where ears would be.

Taking pity on him, Alphys ran forward and ripped the kid from the still sturdy bone. Odd. Usually, they disappeared on contact.   
"Get off my property! Sans was merciful to ask me not to finish you off! Remember that, twirp!" Alphys growled, throwing the lizard toward the entrance of the cavern.

Within several minutes and several stumbled from the new limp, the monster child had finally left. 

Papyrus kneeled by Blue, realizing that he was mumbling words and sentences.

"Just a child... Just a child... So hurt. Those cries. Screaming. Sorry. I didn't mean to! They were just children! I'm so sorry!" Blue cried, holding his head.

His eyelights were still constricted into tiny pinpricks and he refused to respond to Papyrus. 

Alphys glanced at the taller skeleton.

"Take him home. I keep forgetting he's so innocent to all of this. I bet he's never even broken a bone." she said, glancing at his knee.

"I have a splint and some calcium cream at home that will help him," Papyrus said.

"Heh. Right now I think he needs comfort more than physical care." She said, noting his shaking.

Papyrus picked Blue up, cradling the little male and nodded.

"Thank you, Alphys. I'll be sure to take care of him. I promise." He said before the world clicked around him and he stood in their home.

"I promise I will do everything in my power to make you happy and protect you. I'll make sure you see the surface, and I will help you achieve all of your dreams. Even if I have to tear my soul apart, I'll help you get home, where you belong. This world... This world doesn't deserve you, Blue." He whispered to the seemingly unresponsive brother.

Silently, Blue promised Papyrus his soul and his love. 

Because he felt like he didn't deserve Papyrus.

But he'd try his damnest to work to earn him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE!!!! I'M NOT DEAD!!!!   
> MWAH HAHAHAAHAHAAHAHAHAAH!!!!!!


	16. Mouse Trap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously:  
> "I promise I will do everything in my power to make you happy and protect you. I'll make sure you see the surface, and I will help you acheive all of your dreams. Even if I have to tear my soul appart, I'll help you get home, where you belong. This world... This world doesn't deserve you, Blue." He whispered to the seemingly unresponsive brother.
> 
> Silently, Blue promised Papyrus his soul and his love. 
> 
> Because he felt like he didn't deserve Papyrus.
> 
> But he'd try his damnest to work to earn him.

Blue was annoyed.

Very annoyed.

Ever since he'd come to his senses fully with a splint on his knee, Papyrus had been babying him, waiting on him hand and foot. 

Currently, he was on the couch, under forced rest. He was tired of watching a murderous Napstaton. Papyrus was sitting at the side of the couch, closest to Blue's head so he could hear if Blue needed anything. 

Blue needed him to stop fretting.

He shifted and Papyrus peeked over the armrest to check if everything was okay. He then moved to the other end of the couch to fluff the pillow under Blue's elevated foot.

If Blue was in one of Undyne's animes, he was sure to have one of those red stress marks on his forehead.

"Papyrus, I'm fine! It doesn't even hurt!" He cried.

It had hurt when they had to pop his patella back into place, and re-aline his leg, but now it was more stiff than anything.

He grumbled, curling by the food of the couch.

Papyrus didn't want him getting up. If someone peeked through the window and saw, he'd be targeted because he was 'weak'. He wouldn't allow him to be hurt, and that was final.

"I'm gonna die of boredom on this couch!" Blue suddenly shouted, making Papyrus jump.

"What do you wanna do, Blue?" He asked, sitting up.

"What kind of games do you have?" He asked with a curiosity in his voice.

"Hm..."

Papyrus went to the office and rummaged through the closet. In there, a couple of boxes fell on his skull, but he merely collected them and skipped back to Blue.

When Papyrus skipped into the room with the games, Blue squealed, making him drop them. 

Blue pointed at one of them.

"Mouse Trap!" He cried. 

Papyrus laughed and set that one on the table while sliding the others under it.

Blue clapped excitedly. He hadn't played it in forever. Last time he played was when Papy was still short enough to compete with. 

Papyrus set out the game and laid out all the pieced that they'd assemble during the game. Other than a rubber band, all the parts were surprisingly there. 

"I call yellow!" Blue cried and snagged the canary colored mouse.

Papyrus was surprised and Blue stuck his tongue out at him.

"Just because my nickname is Blue and I wear it a bunch doesn't mean it's my favorite color." 

"So yellow is your favorite color?"

"No."

Papyrus shook his head and went back to reading the rules. 

Once they refreshed on how to play, Blue was the first to roll and leave Papyrus' red mouse behind. 

The game was easy and enjoyable to Blue, while at each turn, Papyrus looked over the board carefully and took a long while to shake the die in his hand, letting the ivory click against his phalanges. 

Once Papyrus got past what he called "the goddamn orange fucking feline!" with a few other choice words, he was quick to catch up to Blue as he approached the cheese wheel. 

Turn by turn, they slowly began to build the catching contraption. By the time it was built, both skeletons were hesitating to take their turn, for fear of landing on the wrong space. 

It wasn't until Papyrus was sitting on the danger zone and Blue rolled that fateful four that Papyrus began to look closely at the trap, not wanting the game to be over just yet, but knowing it was no use.

Blue turned the wheel, sent the boot kicking at the bucket that would lead to the catch falling on the doomed red mouse, but...

The bucket never tipped.

Papyrus blinked, watching the boot swing back and forth after the failed kick.

"Try again." Papyrus said, but Blue only shook his head.

"Nope. I missed. Your turn." 

Papyrus stared at the bucket.

"But.. it should have worked. It worked all the other times. The physical force from the paddle swing gave the boot a threefold velocity to overturn the bucket. Look! It even sent enough newtons to make the boot swing back four times. That's enough to push against the gravitational pull for...." Papyrus stopped when Blue was giving him an odd look.

"You're smart."

Papyrus felt a blush spread over his cheekbones.

"I- I mean. It w- worked a- all the other times." He said. 

"No! You were using big words. Like velocity and you had that calculating look that my own brother gets when he's doing mathy things. You're very intelligent, Pappy. Where'd you learn all that?"

Papyrus was nervous with all the praise, twiddling his thumbs and avoiding eye contact. 

"I- I used to work at the labs. A- And I think a lot at my stations when I- I don't sleep. I- I heard someone talk about some junk once. They said they weren't sure how a sixteen caliber machine with a thirty-five liter engine could blow fourteen molds of glass out, but it's kinda simple when you think about how-" 

Then Papyrus went on about how he'd figured out how the monster's machine worked just by listening to a few tid bits of conversation. Papyrus then mentioned how it was easy for him to fix machines with just a bit of studying. He spoke with such a passion that Blue couldn't help from making a suggestion.

"You should work with Undyne, as an engineer." 

Papyrus seemed like Blue had just grown another twelve skulls in front of him, mouth gaping and little splutters of words trying to escape from between his teeth. 

Blue laughed. 

"You'll get along well. You even sputter like a fish." He teased.

He blushed, embarrassed. 

"I- I do not! I- It's just... I- I can't do all that fancy science stuff...." He said.

"Sure, Pap. I know you can. I believe in you." Blue said.

Papyrus gave him a look. 

"You do?"

Blue nodded. 

Papyrus launched toward him, hugging him, but unfortunately, he toppled the game in his dash for Blue. 

He flinched.

"S- Sorry." Papyrus said.

Blue laughed. 

"You're fine. You're amazing even. Don't ever be sorry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M NOT GIVING UP!


	17. History Uncovered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure what I'm doing with my life anymore. 
> 
> Previous:
> 
> Papyrus launched toward him, hugging him, but unfortunately, he toppled the game in his dash for Blue.
> 
> He flinched.
> 
> "S- Sorry." Papyrus said.
> 
> Blue laughed.
> 
> "You're fine. You're amazing even. Don't ever be sorry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!  
> Lots of Text and Background explanation. Bleh. This chapter was a pain.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes! You already told Undyne you'd be here today. You already cancelled once."

Papyrus grumbled.

"But what if I'm not smart enough?" the tall skeleton asked, as if that was what he was afraid of.

It had already been established to Papyrus that Blue didn't know about... Them. As he looked up at the doors to the Hotland lab, Papyrus couldn't help but think of Scienceperson. The cruel being that had entrapped then both the beginning half of their lives. Papyrus knew he wasn't dead, but wiped from this existence, this plane. It didn't mean he was dead. Nor did it mean he was gone. Scienceperson still very much haunted Papyrus, despite no one else remembering.

"Come on." Blue said, tugging on his hand.

Ever since Papyrus and Alphys' fight, Papyrus noticed that Blue got along really well with Undyne. She'd visited before and they always hung out, whispering together or watching some human cartoon or chatting excitedly about something Papyrus couldn't catch. They seemed to have an understanding with each other.

Papyrus didn't care. More time with Blue meant less time working to get him home. He'd push down his slight jealousy for that.

Blue tugged him inside and the first floor seemed empty. Almost eerily so. 

"Doctor Undyne?" Blue called out. 

Papyrus looked over at the stack of notes by the camera screen and one fluttered off the table, as if by being gently blown on. Papyrus glared at it, eyeing the paper. 

It flipped over in the air, the underside of the parchment flicking around to show two pitch black eyes printed over the surface. 

Before he realized what he was doing, a blast went off and Blue and Undyne screamed like girls behind him. 

Papyrus panted, staring at them before his eye lights flicked to the tiny crater in the ground where the paper once rested. 

"Sorry. I saw..." Papyrus cut himself off when a vial rolled out from under a stack of notes. In it was a dense red liquid that made Papyrus freeze. 

Undyne quickly scooped it up and hid it in her coat. 

"I- It's not what you think! I-I-" 

Papyrus' sockets went dark. 

"You dug into the old notes, didn't you? You are experimenting with Determination again. Didn't you learn your lesson before!?" 

Blueberry dashed up to Papyrus and put a hand on his sternum. 

"Pappy! Stop it, you're scaring me." 

Papyrus snarled out, "You should be scared. I'm not a good person. I was not made to be a good person. I was made to be wild, to be a weapon of mass destruction. We both were."

Blue looked confused, shaking slightly, but he didn't dare move away from Papyrus in case he hurt Undyne. 

"W-What do you mean?" Blue asked. 

Papyrus looked away for a moment, calming slightly.

"I want to tell you something. It's the reason I'm afraid of the lab and the reason why I am how I am. The reason why everything is. Not even my Sans knows." 

"Okay." Blue leaned into his chest. 

Undyne left to give them a bit of privacy. 

Before Papyrus could start a shadow moved from under the table by them and a blaster instantly aimed at it. The shadow shrunk and raised it's hands. It pointed at Blue and touched it's chest. 

Papyrus didn't understand, but he figured that it was saying it was with Blue. Maybe from his world? It didn't look like the Scienceperson he knew. 

Blue didn't notice the blaster. He looked up at Papyrus. 

He ignored the shadow, but held Blue closer, slipping them down so they were more comfortable sitting on the floor, Blue in his lap.

"In my world... We're not really skeleton monsters. We originated in the void. A scientist... I only ever knew him as Scienceperson, he accessed the void and the raw magic within in search of a way to break the barrier. He pulled a soul from the void long ago. My soul. He believed that my soul would hold greater strength than any he'd seen. He's... Technically right. I um..."

Blue rubbed his shoulder comfortingly. 

"We are void monsters. When he brought us into this plane we were formless, reckless, and really powerful according to his notes. He... wanted to harness it. You know the person who rides in the boat? Gaster? Scienceperson stole some bones from them. I guess, I absorbed them and recognized the form to them until I encased myself in a skeleton. According to Scienceperson, I was like a newborn monster. I was experiencing everything for the first time. He used that to his advantage. I attacked everything. It was my instinct to do so. I remember very vaguely trying to attack him once. He lashed back and that was my first experience with pain. He controlled me with pain. But I was a little shit. Rebellious and stupid. He needed another way. So he made Sans."

"He used another soul from the void? What happened? And, doesn't that make you older? You came into the world first." Blueberry asked, rubbing a phalange between his radius and ulna. He was checking himself out, as if the knowledge of not being entirely skeleton would have changed his looks.

"Heh. Sadly, the soul Scienceperson pulled from the void was more matured than my own. Technically, he was nearly an adult soul while mine appeared to be brand new. Sans just didn't have conscious thought or a mature body outside of the void. Sans was... familiar. He felt right to me. I remember curling around his first form, the little gloop slipping into my ribcage and hiding away. He was very different from me though. He wasn't as reckless and had a higher sensitivity to pain. I could withstand blow after blow. But he... he shriveled up on the floor and... screamed. It was awful to hear and I couldn't stand it. I did all of Sans' experiments and I began taking blows for him. Especially after he was fed bone. Bones could break. They were so sensitive compared to what we were. It was harder to dodge as well. Despite trying to keep Sans with me, Scienceperson had him most of the time, away from me. He had him under his thumb and it scared me daily what he could be doing to him. Of course, I couldn't stop it. Luckily, Sans was treated much better. Trained much better. He was rewarded when he did something good and he was taught to read and write and speak. He matured quicker than I, to match the age of his soul. Scienceperson didn't like Sans very much however, because I was stronger. I could tear apart ten times the amount of things Sans could. I could teleport faster than he knew and summon more attacks at a greater speed than he could have ever imagined. It wasn't long before he'd had enough of me. He knew I couldn't hurt Sans. Sans was my brother, my void mate. We were the same. I didn't have the heart. He'd ordered Sans to attack me. Sans did so without hesitation."

The shorter skeleton flinched.

"That's awful."

"Scienceperson learned quick that only Sans could keep me obedient. I always wanted to please my brother. I focused on Sans and not him. He worked through Sans. And when ever I'd loose control of my anger or my powers, he'd hide behind Sans, because my attacks avoided him. I... Heh. I know that Sans sometimes didn't want to hurt me. I knew some of it was forced. But I think he grew to like it. Sans liked being in control. He called himself a lord above me and demanded I call him such. It went that way for years. Scienceperson even showed us off to the queen as tools. We looked like children, and no one batted an eye." Papyrus snarled.

He looked confused for a second before asking, "But, why? Why didn't anyone do anything? The queen would never allow that behavior! And... didn't you say before that you'd never met the queen?"

Papyrus laughed.

"Scienceperson had a lot of influence in royalty. He was trusted. He called us tools. Things without a soul. And he was believed. But... Scienceperson made a mistake. When he was building the Core... he took us with him. He needed our strength and Sans' smarts. Sans was practically an assistant in most occasions. The power generators were shutting down. The Core worked by taking raw magic from the air and converting it to usable energy for technology. There wasn't enough magic in the air around the Hotland lava lakes. He turned his back for a second... and I pushed him. I killed the son of a bitch and I'm not sorry." Papyrus' eyes flicked to the shadow over them, who shrunk a bit, it's dim eyes not meeting them. "Sans' instinct was to punish me. Everyone forgot Scienceperson as he was wiped from history. He was scattered across existence when he fell. Everyone forgot but me."

"So everything was alright then right? Shouldn't your Sans have stopped hurting you?" Blue asked.

"No... At that point. Sans had no one to impress. All he knew was to control me. He knew he had to, he just didn't know why. I don't... blame him for what he's done. You know that right?"

Blue puffed out his cheeks.

"I know. It just... it still seems cruel."

"Heh. I learned to control myself over the years. But I realize now that I needed to be controlled. Blue... if I wanted to... I could have collapsed the Underground and killed everyone. I wanted to several time. I still could. But now I know it's wrong."

"Oh, Pappy... All you needed was a little help. A little love. I hate that you had to go through all that."

He leaned up and clicked his teeth to Papyrus'. The taller skeleton flushed a deep red-orange and pulled his hood over his eyes, the fluff waving as his emotions scrambled.

"D- Don't do that."

"Do what? This?" Blue asked, grabbing hold of Papyrus' cheekbones so he didn't pull away before he kissed him again.

"Ye- Yes that..." His flush grew.

"Why not?" Blue raised a bone brow.

"I- I- It makes me think yoovu livike mwueh." He said, covering his face to muffle the last part.

Blue's giggle rang through the empty lab.

"It makes you think what?"

"It m- makes me th- think... you like me? L- Like... o- other than a brother way."

Papyrus' blush was covering his whole skull as he peeked out from under his hood.

"And what makes you think I don't?" He asked.

Blue had come to the conclusion not long before they found out Blue had to go home eventually. He had found that he was connected to Papyrus more than his own Papyrus. He had grown to love cuddling with him and listening to him. He couldn't imagine leaving Papyrus. It broke his heart to imagine living back at home without him.

Papyrus felt his sockets water.

"Truly?"

Papyrus had pushed down his feelings. He knew it had been hinted at. The little 'I love you's felt real and the cuddles and the strong pull in his chest, but for it to be said outright made it seem official.

"Of course! I wouldn't lie! I'm the Magnificent Sans! We have skipped a couple steps in the dating handbook, but if I remember correctly, I think we'd be at the boyfriend stage. I'm not sure I remember." He put a gloved hand to his chin, thinking.

Papyrus laughed, sounding overjoyed.

"I'd love to. I love you." He said.

Blue giggled, nuzzling him and there was a squeal to their left.

"I ship you two so hard!"

"UNDYNE!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all! All of you! Every single one! You all keep me going! You all stuck with me even after me disappearing for long periods of time. You all are so nice, so supportive.  
> Just... Thank you.  
> And sorry it's short  
>   
>  **Edited! **I fixed the timeline! If there are any more mistakes don't be afraid to let me know!****


	18. I Don't Do STICKY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previous:  
> "I'd love to. I love you." He said.
> 
> Blue giggled, nuzzling him and there was a squeal to their left.
> 
> "I ship you two so hard!"
> 
> "UNDYNE!"

After Blue and Papyrus calmed Undyne's squealing, Papyrus seemed calmer, and was able to approach the chemicals and notes around them.

Turns out, Blue was right. Papyrus was incredibly smart. Papyrus could only read very little, but Blue offered to read out anything he wanted.

In just a few minutes, Papyrus and Alphys were working on some sort of machine in the middle of the room, parts laid out around them.

"So what is this machine supposed to do?" Blue asked, swinging his legs as he sat on a nearby table.

He was searching through a notebook, full of notes. Most of them Undyne's chicken scratch handwriting around some older looking symbols. They looked familiar to Blue, but he couldn't read them.

"It's supposed to be a filtration upgrade for the monsters that live in Waterfall, right?"

"Y- Yeah. I- I guess since m- most of them moved into other areas, t- the water has b- been getting cloudy without e- everyone kicking the dirt downstream." Undyne said.

Papyrus nodded, snipping the end of some copper wires with a pair of heavy duty scissors.

"If only we had some tubes big enough. I don't want to have to replace them if they get all clogged up easily." Papyrus said.

Suddenly Blue's hand got cold and the pages flopped to a diagram of what looked like a blaster like head with large tubes and cables looping out of it.

"Would those work?" Blue asked, holding up the diagram.

Papyrus instantly froze up, his teeth raising in a sneer.

Undyne moved closer to glance at the diagram.

"O- Oh. That old machine? I- I think the parts will work. We'd-"

"No one is going near that death trap." Papyrus growled, his left eye blazing.

Both Undyne and Blue stiffened at the sight of it. Papyrus clearly didn't like the idea.

"Does it work?" Blue asked.

"Th-The DT machine? N-No. It's been turned off for y- years. I was told it w-was broken."

"Then it's not dangerous. I can go get the tubes. I'll try not to break them." Blue offered.

Papyrus' spine arched.

"n o." He snarled, eyes locked on Blue.

"But it's broken. It can't hurt anyone. And wouldn't you feel better it it was dismantled?" Blue asked.

Papyrus didn't say anything for a while, then he sighed.

"You're right. But I'm going with you." He said, straightening to his full height.

Undyne raised a finger as she asked, "B- But didn't you say-"

"Yes, yes. I have issues with the true lab, but I won't allow Blue to be hurt because of my fear. Besides, I think it's about time I visited the old place."

The fish woman began to swear, twirling a piece of red hair around her finger.

"T- There's uh, these... things down there. Th- They-"

"The amalgamates are harmless, Undyne. And don't ask how I know."

She stammered for a moment before nodding.

"I- I guess I should g- grab some tools. I- I'll catch up?"

Papyrus dipped his head in a nod. It'd probably be better if he saw it first. He wanted to be sure it was unable to operate.

Blue grabbed hold of Papyrus' arm and grinned up at him, the big star eyes driving the anxiety out of Papyrus' ribcage. He took a deep breath and led Blue to the elevator.

"Don't press all the buttons." Papyrus said.

The Blueberry deflated. "But!"

"Nope. That's my job." he said, as he frantically pushed all the false buttons.

"Hey!"

Blue and Papyrus had a second of fun making all the buttons light up before the other.

Papyrus clicked the proper switch and they laughed all the way down, arguing about who pressed the most.

It wasn't until the elevators clicked open to reveal the dimly lit halls that Papyrus began to feel the pressure.

Blue wrapped an arm around his 'brother'.

Papyrus sighed again and moved forward, pressing down flashes of things he didn't want to see.

"It should be this way." He said in a low voice.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Blue whispered.

Papyrus raised Blue's hand under his shirt and made Blue curl around one of his floating ribs.

"Don't let go." Papyrus whispered.

Blue flushed. He remembered this. Faintly, like some sort of forgotten dream. He used to grab his brother's rib like this when he was little if his hands were full. He couldn't remember where or when exactly though.

"Okay."

Blue could feel the scars and cracks in his rib even through his glove. It made him want to let go, but it also made him want to investigate further. He tried to ignore it at the moment.

"Are you okay?" Blue asked.

"Fine. Let's just get those tubes."

Papyrus led him through a room full of beds and Blue wondered why they were there. Some looked inviting, but he decided not to leave Papyrus' side. 

"What is this place?" Blue asked. 

"It.... Not my secret to tell. I'm sure Undyne would tell you if you asked." he said. 

The littler skeleton decided not to answer. 

When they came through a hall to a large room with a skull like machine that matched the diagrams. 

Papyrus froze in front of it, staring into the socket like openings, a deep dark space that was darker than ebony. It looked like a void of color even.

Blue could help but think that the void stared back at them. 

"Pappy? Th-those are the tubes, right?" Blue pointed. 

He nodded, gaze never breaking. 

Blue waited and after a few minutes the freakiest thing happened. He realized it was breathing. 

A light breeze drifted from the skull's nostrils, a chilling gust that made shivers slide down Blue's spine like oil. 

"P-Pappy?" 

He didn't respond, instead he moved forward and set a hand on the machine, bone clicking against metal. His hand rested just under it's nasal cavity. The air was still and Papyrus took a breath. 

"We just have to wait for Undyne to get the tools." he said. 

Blue could feel something dark in the room, something bad and the negativity clung to him, his fear rising. 

"O-okay. I'm gonna step out there for a minute." he said, gesturing toward the room of beds.

"Alright. Be careful." Papyrus said and climbed up the machine to sit on the top, tugging ant testing the old tubes. 

Blue left him alone and sat on the closest bed. He sighed. That was so strange. Had he imagined it? It was gone just as quick as it came. It must have been just a trick of the light. But why was Papyrus so wary of it? He touched the machine's nose as if it were alive. 

He flopped back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. This whole place was strange. 

Blue shut his eyes for a moment. It was just different. It was just an eerie atmosphere. Nothing could hurt him here. Especially with Papyrus right by him. He needed to relax. 

One socket cracked open and he didn't move a muscle at the sight of a looming white figure. It was tall, thin, with a large head. One hand was reaching for him, vibrating slightly that matched the rapid pulsing in Blue's soul. 

He was so frightened, his eye lights constricted. What was it going to do? 

Slowly the arm reached it's full extent and Blue desperately tried to hold his bones still in case the figure would hear them rattle. 

Instead of harming him, like Blue expected, the figure pulled the blankets up to Blue's shoulders and patted his skull before disappearing. 

Blue sat up slowly, feeling silly for thinking it would harm him. 

He touched his skull and instantly cringed. 

"Ew! It's sticky!" he complained, wiping his hand and head on the pillow under him. 

Was that an amalgamate? 

If that wasn't then what ever was on the roof was. 

Above him, a vibrating mass in the vague form of a canine crouched, a single orafice dripping with foam. Blue didn't move. Maybe it was nice too. Maybe? 

The thing let out a sharp growl/scream and dropped onto the bed that Blue sat on. 

Blue screamed, and the orifice aimed at him, the froth flinging onto him as it expanded and contracted. Behind the leather and fur of the circle hole was rows and rows of jagged teeth hidden by the darkness when it was far away. 

The ears flicked forward and it flopped onto Blue's chest, rubbing itself against him. 

Blue raised a shakey hand to it's head and many tails sagged and the froth rolled out of it's orifice. A happiness froth maybe? 

Endogney let out a loud howl, the sounds of many dogs mixed leaving it's throat. It jumped up and turned to Papyrus, who was aimed with another bone javelin at the ready. 

Papyrus looked deadly. His sockets dark except for a single bright orange line of mist like magic flowing from his socket. 

Endogney lowered it's front half, ready to protect it's new friend. 

"Wait! Wait! Stop!" Blue shouted. 

Papyrus' head turned toward him. 

"Are you hurt? I heard you scream." he said, still ready to attack. 

Blue put a hand on Endogney's head and it flopped over again, happiness froth starting to roll from it's mouth-like cavity once more. 

"It's okay. It just scared me is all." he said. 

Papyrus' attack disappeared and his eye lights returned. 

Blue recoiled when he realized his hand was now covered in a sticky sludge of fur and gooey residue. 

"I hate sticky!" he cried, sounding like he was about to cry. 

Endogney let up and whined, upset that it's new friend was disgusted with him. 

"It's not your fault." Blue said, trying to rub the substance on the bed, but ended up taking off the gloves instead. 

Endogney whined again. 

"H-Here. Fetch." he said, throwing the gloves. 

He didn't like Sans' ugly red gloves anyway. He much preferred his own. 

Endogney bounded after them, crawling around the walls and ceiling when he collected them. 

It tried to bring them back, but Blue just shook his head. "Keep them." 

 It began frothing excitedly again and it shook the gloves around. Blue had to hide behind Papyrus to avoid the flying foam. 

Blue couldn't help but feel like he made someone very, very happy. 

Undyne ran in, waving her arms. 

"Shoo! Get out of here Endogney!" she cried and the amalgamate shot into another room. 

"So-Sorry. I hope th-they didn't scare you." she said, ear fins drooping. 

"It's alright. You got the tools?" Blue asked. 

She nodded and held up a little tool case that she'd run in with. 

"Good. Let's see if we can get those tubes and get out of here." he said. 

He looked shaken up. And when Undyne mentioned a shower, he nearly cried from joy. 

Papyrus made quick work of dismantling the machine, and Undyne said she'd take care of the rest.

It wouldn't be until latter that Blue said that he wasn't afraid of the amalgamates, but rather the sticky stuff that came with them. There was a reason he hated his Papyrus' honey intake. 

That same night, Papyrus curled up to Blue on the couch and flushed. 

"You okay?" Blue asked.

"Could you? Touch my ribs again? H-Here maybe but it doesn't m-matter where. I- it just f-felt kinda nice earlier a-a-and I-" 

Papyrus was cut off by Blue reaching up under his shirt and hooking his ungloved hands through his ribs.

Papyrus flushed harder. 

"Never be afraid to ask." he said, curling closer. 

Blue never removed his hands as he fell asleep and Papyrus was in a bliss the whole night. 

"Thank you. Goodnight, my little Blue."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Update? Within the same month? WHAT IS THIS???!


	19. A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously;  
> Papyrus was cut off by Blue reaching up under his shirt and hooking his ungloved hands through his ribs.
> 
> Papyrus flushed harder. 
> 
> "Never be afraid to ask." he said, curling closer. 
> 
> Blue never removed his hands as he fell asleep and Papyrus was in a bliss the whole night. 
> 
> "Thank you. Goodnight, my little Blue."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smexy warning. X3 Enjoy, darlings!  
> And don't y'all complain. The Fontcest tag has been up there be to this chapter was even thought of.

~*~*~*~*

"B-Blue? Wh-What are you doing?" Papyrus asked as he looked down at the shorter skeleton, who's skull was resting on his bare pelvis. 

Both of then were bare boned, their bodies clicking together as Blue looked up and rested his cheek on the pelvic arch, as if it were completely normal. How they ended up naked, Papyrus wasn't sure. 

"B-Blue!?" Papyrus cried out, even more confused when a little iridescent tongue slipped between Blue's teeth and ran over his illium. 

Papyrus couldn't tear his eyes away from the stary eyed being. He couldn't move. He was completely under Blue's mercy. 

... And he didn't mind. 

Blue was gentle, slow, teasing. It was sensual and sensitive. He was feeling cherished and loved. 

Blue grinned, not answering any questions as one hand slipped up to slide against Papyrus' coccyx. The tall skeleton raised his hips and felt himself groan. 

Suddenly something flashed and he looked down again to see Blue lapping at his magic which had formed without his knowledge. It was only for a second before Papyrus was throwing his head back, moaning Blue's name. 

"Bl- Blue! S- stop... Don't. Do- Don't stop." he said, giving in to the feelings. 

His sharp teeth parted as yet another moan slipped through. 

He looked down again, Blue's bright cyan eyes looking up at him cutely. 

Blue lifted his head, licking his teeth and whispered, "Pappy." it was breathless and needy. Papyrus nearly couldn't stand it. 

Blue raised a hand to his ribs and abruptly shook it. 

"Paps." Blue said again, this time sounding concerned. 

Papyrus grew more confused, but he couldn't control himself. 

"Pappy!" Blue shouted and be disappeared to a moment, only to appear above him, fully clothed and looking worried. 

~*~*~*~*

Papyrus was breathing heavily, staring up at Blue in confusion. 

"You were groaning in your sleep." Blue said, his hands still on Papyrus' ribs, which he was using to shake the taller skeleton. 

Papyrus sat up and rubbed the orange tinted sweat off his brow. 

Gods. Damn it. He just... He was dreaming. It was a dream. About Blue... Oh Gods. Should he tell Blue? Should he forget all about it? 

He blushed. 

"S- Sorry. It was... A dream." he said. 

It wasn't a lie. 

Blue nodded. 

"Well duh. Why else would you be sleep talking. You said my name a couple times." Blue said. 

Oh, Gods! Send the underground to collapse on him now please! 

He flushed. 

"Y-Yeah. I had a dream about you." 

Blueberry's eyes sparkled. 

"Really!? Was it a good dream?" 

Papyrus couldn't handle this little cinnamon roll!

"A very g-good dream." 

Blue clapped and leaned back. 

It wasn't until then the Papyrus realized what position they were in. 

 Blue was sitting on Papyrus' lap, probably so he could better reach Papyrus' ribs or shoulders to shake. It still didn't keep his mind from wandering. 

"I dream about you all the time!" Blue cried. 

Papyrus blushed. This innocent angel. It wasn't the same. But it still made his soul melt. 

"Really? How so?" he asked. 

Blue jumped up to go finish breakfast, talking loudly as he did. 

"Random things! Sometimes us just sitting around the house and laughing or us watching movies or us doing puzzles or me telling you to pick up your socks. Your lazy bones never does. Mweh heh!" he laughs. 

Blue re entered the room with two plates of what looked to be waffle BLTs and Papyrus was handed the taller looking 'breakfast' sandwich. 

He whined in pleasure when his first bite revealed that Blue had slathered on extra mayo for him. 

Blue giggled at that, his grin not leaving until much later. 

"Ready for training today?" Blue asked, excited as usual.

Papyrus whined in protest. He hated training. Ever since Papyrus attacked the kids on that first time, they made sure to not be followed and Papyrus refused to partake in the fighting. He would merely teleport away if they tried to hit him. Mainly Alphys because Blue preferred Defense over Offence. 

"I don't want to go." Papyrus complained. 

"You say that every time, and yet you go with me every time." Blue pointed out. 

"Not this time! Nope! I'm not going!" he cried jokingly. 

Blue took a moment to stare at Papyrus, pondering when he'd gotten so brave. He openly dared to defy him, even if only as a joke. He'd begun to act more like a monster and less like a dog every day. 

He couldn't be more proud. 

"What's wrong? You're looking at me weird." Papyrus said. 

Blue grinned. "Oh nothing. I'm just happy." 

Papyrus purred at that, loving to make Blue happy even though he wasn't sure what he did to do so. 

"I've decided, that if you really don't want to go. I won't make you." Blue said. 

 Papyrus perked up. He was confused at this statement. Blue said it like he hated going. To be honest, Papyrus may complain about it, but he really like watching Blue have fun training and he enjoyed being lazy that extra couple hours too. All he had to do is sit back and relax. 

"No, no! I'll go. I'm just a big baby." he said with a blush. 

Blue clapped, excited again. 

"Oh really? Thank you! I love it a lot more when you are there!" 

Papyrus laughed. He felt loved at that. 

It only took Papyrus a couple minutes after that to get ready and get him out the door. 

As Blue skipped down the road, Papyrus noticed some differences as well. Blue no longer shied away at the sight of other monsters. He walked with a confidence like his lord would, but he did it with a joyous grin. He was acting more and more as if this was his home. Papyrus wasn't sure if he was happy or sad about that. 

Blue tugged Papyrus forward by the wrist, making his walk turn to a skip. 

Papyrus sped up, and Blue eyed him before taking the challenge. Ten seconds later, the two skeletons were running through the Waterfalls, laughing as they raced, neck and neck until the last stretch, where Papyrus slowed, feigning tiredness. 

Blue bragged to Alphys for the next ten minutes about winning while she shot Papyrus a knowing look. 

Eventually, Alphys turned Blue's soul green and he snapped to attention as he blocked all the spears coming his way with a blue-green bone. 

"A surprise attack! Mweh heh heh! You can't catch me off guard Alph!" he cried. 

Papyrus made his way over to his usual spot by the wall and lit a cigarette. He couldn't remember the last time he had one. He'd just found a carton in the kitchen just yesterday. 

He closed his eyes and leaned back against the cavern walls, hands in his coat pockets and ankles crossed. 

Blue fought hard for a good half an hour, spinning around and dodging all he could when his soul was free of her hold. He even took a couple of turns to turn her soul blue. 

On one turn, Alphys decided to use her move to merely 'check' him, which was only bringing up his stats to look at for a moment. She didn't really need to see them, she just needed that short break to catch her breath. All the running around with her armor was tiring. She refused to take it off, even with the added weight of Blue's gravity magic on top of it. 

Blue checked as well, being fair by letting her go, and letting her have that extra time of rest. 

While Alphys took her break, Sans took the time to look over at Papyrus. He was leaning back with closed eyes, relaxed and calm. Blue couldn't help but notice, not for the first time, how nice looking he was. When he was relaxed, his features softened and he appeared almost happy. His scars showed how strong he was, and Blue had to admit, he was attracted to that. 

His eye lights scanned Papyrus' lounging form and his mind began to wander. How would it feel to lay on Papyrus or have Papyrus on top of him? Sure, they slept in the couch together but the way Blue was thinking was... Different. 

He began to blush as he began to daydream about them together, kissing and touching. Maybe bare boned as they- 

Alphys cleared her throat and Blue jumped. He blushed harder when he realized he'd been staring at Papyrus for an undetermined amount of time. 

"U-Uh, it's your turn!" he stammered. 

Alphys smirked and threw a couple easy to dodge projectiles so they could talk easily. 

"You know, he's technically not your brother." she commented low enough that Papyrus didn't hear.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Blue didn't like where this was going. 

"So it wouldn't be weird if you two... You know." she wiggled her brows. 

Blue blushed, several bones the same color flying her way. 

"I- I don't know what you're talking about! I couldn't! He's-" 

"Not really your brother. He's my Sans' brother and practically a stranger to you. A stranger that you live with. It's not going to be weird." she laughed. 

"But... No one knows that but you and Undyne." 

Alphys shrugged, aiming her axe at him. 

"We all know the brothers did freaky stuff. Some pretty taboo things too. I doubt anyone will comment on it." she said. 

Blue shivered. 

"I- I don't want to hurt him. I don't want him to think I'm using him. Undyne's nearly done with that thingy. The one that's supposed to bring me home. It feels cruel if I just up and leave him after doing anything." Blue explained. 

Alphys set a hand on his shoulder. 

"Blue, let him feel what real love is. That's not cruel at all. You both know you have to leave soon, but make your time here last then. You may never see Papyrus again. You'll regret it a whole lot more if you just let it go." 

Blue didn't say anything to that. She was right and he knew it. 

"Wanna go inside and have some tea?" Alphys offered. 

He nodded, "That'd be nice. Thank you." 

Papyrus had stirred when the fighting slowed, and jumped up when he saw them approach the lizard-like house. 

Papyrus stayed by Blue most of the time as Alphys and Blue chatted animatedly about different things. He didn't touch his tea, but that was usual. Instead he leaned on Blue, falling asleep on his shoulder halfway through a conversation about the next anime night that may or may not ever happen. 

Blue stroked the sleeping skull, topic changing as soon as they were sure he was asleep. 

"How do you think he would react if I did say anything?" 

Alphys gave Blue a look. 

"Gods, just say 'I love you' and kiss the mutt and bang on the couch or something. You two are obviously head over tail bone for each other!" 

Blue blushed at that bold statement. 

"Well, we have... Said that. And maybe kissed. It was... Nice. But we haven't done anything else. It's hard to. I don't want to lead him on or act selfishly or whatever."

Alphys nearly screamed. 

"I am going to make it my mission to get you two together! You're both fucking blind! And I ship it so hard!" she cried, pounding her fists on the table. 

Blue glanced at Papyrus, but he hasn't woken. Thank Gods. 

"Please don't do that." 

"Don't tempt me, Blue. Or I may pull out the big guns and have Undyne help me out." 

"Please don't! I'll do something, okay? Just... When I'm ready. I don't want to push it." 

"Alright. I'll respect that. But next training I want some juicy plans!" 

Blue laughed and gave up. She was determined. 

But she definitely gave Blue a lotto think about. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not giving up! I'm just very tired. And very stressed.  
> Thank you all for your patience and your love! They may be blank words to you on this screen, but I'm pouring my heart into every thank you. You all are my motivation.  
> Thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> Um, first story on here, don't judge too harshly, but critique is welcome! Hope you enjoy the ride.  
> There's no update schedule since right now it's only for fun.  
> Originally this was a Shamchat Role Play and I continued after we disconnected.  
> It's gonna be a wild ride!
> 
> Stay tuned! There most certainly will be more!
> 
> BTW!  
> I have a deviantArt. Check me out! I'd love to see fanart if you're willing! Just tag it under HOTTH or note me. X3 And you may even see art of my own for this story, or my other story.  
> http://jaylaydragon.deviantart.com/
> 
> tumblr anyone?  
> Warning. It's pretty pathetic.  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/quethenogard
> 
> ALSO!   
> Buying me a coffee will definitely help me to write faster>> [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A4612H1O)


End file.
